I'm Not Allowed To Travel to the Past to Visit Younger Bruce
by FanWriter83
Summary: Cat travels to Bruce's babyhood to see how Bruce's like when he was a baby. After that, she travels over and over back to the past to meet Bruce. The only one who's aware of her presence is Alfred, determined to find out who this Cat-girl is and what she wants from young Bruce. Will Alfred find out or will he turn completely crazy in the process? *more details inside*
1. Bruce, one year old

**Hi guys, here is a new part for my; 'Not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' story. It's again, kind of sequel but it happens somewhere between; 'Thing's I'm not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' and 'The young cat-burglar and the high functional sociopath' stories. At first I wanted to add it to the rules for the 'Thing's I'm not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' but the snippets looked more like the size of a chapter, so I thought; why not make it into a sequel story instead? This story will have multiple chapters, not sure how many. It kind of depends on how popular it gets:D LOL**

 **Those who didn't read the other two story's, PLEASE START DOING IT! I'm kidding guys, *more sweetly* Would you guys be interested in reading those two as well? LOL Anyway, this story will contain one of the OC characters from; 'Thing's I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor' (wondering why I keep writing the entire title). Her name is Annie, she has the ability to travel through time and runs with the speed of sound. (Sorry, hooked on Quicksilver I guess) *thinks* (yeah, I'm hooked on Quicksilver) But, that's a different story LOL**

 **Anyway, here is the first chapter. Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to go into the past and visit one year old Bruce**

Selina and her friend Annie, time traveling again and this time they'll go back to Bruce's past, just to see how he was as a little boy. (Probably not much different then now)

Selina and Annie sneak into the nursery, walking upon the sleeping boy in the cot. His name is Bruce Wayne.

"Aw, isn't he just adorable?" Annie screeches as Selina stares blankly down onto the sleeping baby and shrugs at her friends question.

"Nope! He stinks if you ask me." Cue pinching her nose. "I think he's done something really disgusting into his diaper." Suddenly baby Bruce opens his eyes, staring questioned to the two girls beside his cot. Quickly Selina ducks to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Annie asks, looking at Selina like she's crazy. (which she is). "It doesn't matter if he sees you, he won't remember it."

"You have no idea," Selina says from off the floor. "The first time we've met, that boy fell in love with me. I'm not in the mood for a love-struck baby." Annie rolls eyes.

"Well, I think you're the most adorable baby I've ever seen," Annie cries gleefully to the boy who immediately beams a smile at her. "You know what Selina? I think he already likes me."

"Lucky you."

* * *

Selina, still on the floor. Annie tickling baby Bruce who giggles in his turn. "Selina, you have to admit he's cute."

"He stinks," Selina's muffled voice replies. She's still pinching her nose.

"Yeah, I have to admit. You do smell, don't you?" Bruce replies with a giggle. "Well, up to you Selina!" Annie nudges her friend with her foot to stand up. Selina objects.

"What! Why me?"

"Well, don't ask me how I know but, I'm sure you're a great expert in changing diapers," Annie smirks and Selina stands up abruptly, glaring angry at her friend. Bruce, seeing the new face beside his cot, stares at Selina in awe. "Aw, look! He already likes you," Annie cries. Right on cue, Selina drops back to the floor and Bruce giggles.

* * *

"I really don't like you right now," Selina scowls at Annie when she shoves baby Bruce into her arms and pushes her gently over to the changing table. Bruce clasps his little hands into Selina's curls and stares into the girl's green eyes. "Stop doing that, kiddo. She maybe might think you're cute but I still think you're the weirdest kid I've ever seen." Bruce giggles gleefully.

Slowly, supporting Bruce's neck, Selina places the baby onto the changing table. "So, you just going to stand there and watch?" Selina barks at Annie who nods and holds up a camera.

"Someone has to make the pictures," Annie cries gleefully. "Now, all you have to do is remove the dirty diaper and change it with a new one." With that, Annie holds the camera up, waiting for Selina to follow her orders. Selina removes the dirty diaper and the substance inside the thing, hits her nose with a new scent of aroma. Selina quickly pinches her nose, quickly closing the diaper and tosses it into the diaper basket. "You really should have seen the look on your face," Annie laughs in joy. "Don't worry, you still can. I took a picture!" Selina gives her the stink-eye.

* * *

"Fine, I'll do it but make sure you make pictures," Annie says, handing the camera to Selina and stands still behind the changing table, Bruce's feet toward her. "We need pictures to treasure." With that, the girl drags the boy gently by his feet closer toward her before placing a clean diaper underneath his bum as Selina stands aside, looking bored. Not interested in making pictures at all. "Selina, picture!"

"O yeah, my cue!" Selina says with a yawn. Annie gives her the stink-eye. Suddenly Bruce's little worm rises up slowly and a large gush of urine hits Annie straight into her face. "Well done Bruce!" Selina screeches, clicking the camera at the same time. "I'm deffo going to treasure this one!" Bruce laughs excitedly.

* * *

"My tip, next time check first if did his pee as well," Selina laughs, placing the clean Bruce back in his cot while her friend dried her face with a towel. "You' really should have seen the look on your face. Don't worry, you still can. I made a picture!" Bruce giggles again.

Alfred, downstairs walking into the study and past the baby monitor, hears Bruce giggle and laugh. The butler smiles to himself. He's happy the boy can entertain himself and fall back to sleep instead of crying like other baby's do.

"You know what Bruce? I still think you're the weirdest kid I ever met but, what you just did, that was the most coolest thing I've ever seen," Selina's voice sounds through the baby monitor and Bruce giggles again. Alfred freezes in his tracks, slowly turning toward the monitor. "One day we are definitely going to have some fun, I promise,"

Alfred doesn't hesitate and quickly rushes out the study, up the stairs and into Bruce's nursery. A quizzically look on his face when a blur flies past him through the door. Bruce however, still lies happily in his cot like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **Back in the presence:** "Selina, we're have you been?" Bruce asks as she walks into the study, noticing Alfred already had made dinner and was about to serve Bruce.

"Here and there," Selina replies with a cheeky smile, stealing glances at Alfred as she sits down across Bruce. "But Bruce, I'm telling you. You're the weirdest kid I ever met. One day we are going to have some fun, I promise." Right on cue, Alfred drops the tray with dinner, staring shocked at Selina.

Selina however, just shrugs at him, takes one of the grapes Alfred already had placed on the table before she walked in, and stuffed it into her mouth before standing up again.

"Relax old man, you'll figure it out." And with that, Selina prances out of the room.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Will Alfred figure it out how she's done that or is he just thinking it's a coincidence? Let me know what you think so far and if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	2. Bruce, two years old

**Hi guys, chapter two of this story**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past and visit a two year old Bruce**

Two year old Bruce, playing in his baby box in the study. Mr and Mrs Wayne are out again and left Alfred to babysit. Alfred, knowing the boy can entertain himself, starts doing of the rest of the days cleaning around the house, occasionally checking up on Bruce.

Suddenly the balcony doors open, blowing the curtains up in the fresh evening air. Bruce looks over to the doors, noticing a girl with brown curly hair, the most sparkling green eyes and a leather jacket stepping inside. Okay, Bruce is two years old and doesn't really care about how anyone looks like but he still greets her with his most beaming smile.

"I still think this is a bad idea," the girl hisses to someone who's standing behind her on the balcony. "What if he starts to cry?"

"He isn't crying right now, is he?" Annie hisses back.

"No," Selina replies slowly as she walks carefully over to the baby box. Bruce turns around, lifting up his arms in order for her to pick him up. Selina doesn't move.

"Well, pick him up," Annie scowls, peeking inside the study, looking over to Bruce and Selina. Selina hisses and growls cat like to her friend who just gives her the 'you're crazy' look.

"Cat!" Bruce says and Selina just stares at him quizzically. "Cat say;" Bruce copy's the noises Selina made earlier. "Weirdo," Selina replies and Bruce copy's the word 'weirdo.' "You know what kiddo, we can have a lot of fun." With that, Selina lifts the boy from out his baby box and walks with him back to the balcony.

* * *

Outside on the balcony, Selina and Annie sit beside two year old Bruce onto the concrete balcony floor. They took some toys too to play with.

"Let's increase you're vocabulary," Selina says and Bruce looks over to her with a 'what!' expression on his face. "Yes, try to say; vocabulary." Bruce keeps plays with his car toys.

"Yes, silly Selina," Annie says and Bruce looks up. "Let's start with easy words, okay?" Bruce nods agreed. "Say; mommy." Bruce copies the word mommy and daddy follows quickly. They don't even have to ask him to say it. "Isn't that impressive?" Selina just shrugs.

"Okay, let's try asking some questions and see if he knows the answer," Annie says, sitting with folded legs in front of Bruce who tries to copy her position. Selina lies stretched out on her back onto the balcony railing, her eyes closed in boredom. "What's the name of your butler?"

Bruce looks thoughtfully; "Alfred." Another yawn escapes from Selina's mouth.

"Aw, is the kitty tired? Does kitty have to go to bed?" Annie asks with a smirk, ignoring Selina's angry glare.

"Cat!" Bruce says again, cue pointing over to Selina, still lying onto the balcony railing.

"Yes, and what do cats like?" Annie asks.

"Milk!"

"Well done Annie. Now I'm hungry." And with that, Selina rolls off the balcony railing, jumping back to her feet and walks into the manor. She knew exactly where to find her food.

* * *

While Selina was out 'hunting' for her food, Annie kept 'increasing' Bruce's vocabulary with words like; Baby, juice, dog, ball, eye, shoe, hat, cookie, bath, yes, no, banana and car. Bruce could copy them all.

"What part about increasing vocabulary you don't understand?" Selina snorts, walking outside the study onto the balcony. In her hand an half empty bottle of milk.

"Cat back," Bruce says gleefully, cue pointing over to Selina, lifting his arms up to her. "Bruce hug."

"Dream on, kid." Selina leans against the balcony railing. Bruce drops eyes disappointingly.

* * *

An hour later, Bruce's eyes became heavy and had trouble with keeping them open. Also the very difficult words Selina gave him to repeat made him tired. A soft snore coming from behind Selina, indicated the boy wasn't the only one who had fallen to sleep.

Selina stands up with a tiredly sigh, lifting Bruce up into her arms and carried him back inside, placing him gently into his baby box. Right about the same time, Alfred walks down the hallway up to the study to check up on Bruce. Alfred stops in his tracks when he hears a voice, coming from out of the study.

"Bye-bye- Cat!" Bruce says, opening his eyes again, staring at Selina's face. "Bruce hug." Lifts up arms in order to receive a hug.

"Fine, you win kiddo!" With that, Selina lifts Bruce up again and squashes him into a hug before settling him down again. "If you play it nice, I even might kiss you one day."

Alfred barges into the room, but there's no-one accept Bruce, sleeping into his baby box. A blur flies past Alfred in the doorway, leaving a stunned butler behind.

* * *

 **Back in the presence:** Selina saunters into the study, up to Bruce who's playing a game of chess with Alfred.

"Just wanted to let you guys know I'm heading off to bed," Selina says with a dramatic yawn. Then, without a warning, Selina moves closer toward Bruce and gives him a hug. "Good night kiddo."

"Why did you do that for?" Bruce asks surprised and even Alfred quirks his eyebrow. Selina just shrugs.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Relax kiddo. If you play it nice, I even might kiss you one day." One cheeky smirk toward the stunned Alfred and Selina turns around, hobbling out of the room.

* * *

 **So, that was the second chapter, please review if you like to read the next chapter. There will be a lot more interactions between Bruce and Selina later on as Bruce's vocabulary increases LOL**


	3. Bruce, three years old

**Hi guys, a new chapter:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit the three year old Bruce**

"Hiya, kiddo," Selina cries gleefully, walking into the bedroom of the three year old Bruce. Bruce turns his head toward the balcony doors, a smile forming around his lips. "Ready to do some training, kiddo?"

Bruce nods slowly, walking over to Selina and takes her hand. Together they walk back to the balcony where Annie is waiting inside a tree, safely perched on one of the tick branches. Selina lifts Bruce up, Annie takes him over and carefully climbs down with him. Well, carefully? It took Annie one second to reach the ground so, Selina really hadn't time to tell if it was carefully.

"That was so cool!" Bruce cries excitedly soon his dizziness had worn off. "Can we do that again?"

"Sure, why not?" Annie replies with a shrug and before Selina finally had climbed her way down to the ground, Bruce and Annie had run around the garden four times. With a large smirk, Annie stands still, letting go of Bruce.

For thirty seconds, Selina and Annie just watch Bruce, standing wobbly on his feet, trying not to fall as his world spins around him. A large, excitedly grin of joy plastered on his face.

* * *

Bruce, Selina and Annie, sitting at the poolside, dangling their feet's down into the cool water while eating a pop sickle. ( Annie had sped into the kitchen behind Alfred's back and stolen them from the fridge)

"So, who are you girls anyway?" Bruce asks, licking from his pop sickle. "Are you my new babysitters?"

"Yes!" Annie replies, already finished her pop sickle, starting with a new one. "Do you like it?"

Bruce looks thoughtfully and then nods agreed. "Alfred never let me eat pop sickles before lunch." Selina and Annie share a look of understanding. "And Alfred doesn't climb up balcony's and can't run as fast as you can." A cue lick from his pop sickle.

"Well, sounds like Alfred is a really, boring old man," Selina says with a smirk. Annie nods agreed. Bruce looks thoughtfully.

"Alfred can tell really exciting bedtime stories."

"Well, right now it's far from bedtime, so let's have some fun." With that, Selina jumps back to her feet. Bruce and Annie do the same.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bruce asks, sauntering across the garden with Selina and Annie alongside of him.

"Everything Alfred told you not to," Selina replies with a smirk. Bruce's eyes starts to sparkle. He's liking this girl already.

A few seconds later, Selina stands at the edge of Wayne Manor rooftop with Bruce standing in front of her. She holds him carefully as Annie ties a bungee jump rope around hers and Bruce's waists.

"Ready?" Selina cries excitedly. Bruce however, not really sure about it, but nods anyway and a few seconds later he's screaming his lungs out as he and Selina, attached at the same rope, heading for the ground. Just a few meters above the ground, they stop falling and bounce a little up and dangling in the air. Bruce and Selina screech excitedly.

Inside the Manor, Alfred hears Bruce's screams, coming from outside. He was so sure he left the boy in his room and Bruce never left his room without telling him. Just to make sure the boy is alright, Alfred heads outside and stops right underneath the dangling Bruce and Selina.

"Hi, Alfred!" Bruce greets. Alfred looks up, seeing the glimpse of two grins before Annie pulls them back up quickly and they disappear into a blur. Then… no sign of Bruce nor the owner of the second grin.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo! This is so cool!" Bruce cries excitedly as he sits in the front of a very large laundry basket with Selina sitting behind him and Annie in the back of the basket and flies down the stairs, across the hallway, through the open front door. "I want to do that again!"

Quickly the three children jump out the basket, taking it back into the manor and back up the stairs, placing it carefully at the landing. Annie holds the basket in place as Bruce and Selina take their 'seats' again. Annie throws off with her foot, quickly sitting down as they, basket and all, fly down the stairs, across the hallway through the front door, madly cackling their heads off.

Outside, Alfred still looking for Bruce, hears his scream and laughter coming from inside the manor. Quickly he rushes back to the house, noticing from a far (for a second or two) young Bruce standing in front of the house with two strange girls, holding a...

Laundry basket? Two seconds later, a blur and… no sign of Bruce nor the two girls. The only proof they've had been there was the laundry basket, lying lonely in the grass.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Bruce asks worriedly, standing with Selina beside the ledge of the pool house. A large oak standing in front of it. They just had attached the bungee jump rope around two branches, in order to make a 'human sized' catapult. Pillows and cushions onto the ground just a few meters away from the tree.

"Yes!" Annie replies, holding up her thumbs. She was standing beside the large stack of pillows and cushions. Then softly mutters to herself; "I think."

"What?" Bruce asks but there's no time for a reply as Selina holds him tightly against her waist, walks backwards away from the ledge, further and further until the rope can't hold it anymore and launches them through the air, heading for the large stack of pillows and cushions.

Bruce, already forgotten his worries about the 'location' of the pillows and cushions, screams his lungs out of excitement. A few seconds later they land safely onto the pillows and cushions.

Surprised herself; "Well, it seems I calculated the right spot, after all . And then my teacher says, math isn't my strongest point." Cued proud smirk.

"Wait! What?" Bruce muffled voice comes from under Selina.

"Nothing to worry about, kiddo," Selina replies, crawling back to her feet. Then, noticing Alfred heading for them, again. "Gotta go, kid."

A blur indicates Alfred is too late again.

* * *

"For this, we need another cool dude to assist us," Selina says, cue nodding over to Annie, giving her the 'alright' signal. Annie disappears in a blur, few seconds later returning with a bewildered looking guy. Long black coat, blue scarf and all. "Meet Sherlock Holmes!"

"Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne," Bruce replies politely, reaching out his hand toward Sherlock who's still wobbly on his feet.

*Drunk voice* "I know who you are. What I don't know is how I got here. But you did save me from Mycroft, who was just about to bore me again with the worst talk of my life."

"We'll explain later," Annie says, noticing the butler coming from behind the house. All poor Alfred is able to see at that point is three children disappearing in a blur, then one returns alone, taking the wobbly dude with her in another blur. Alfred sighs in despair.

* * *

Two gunshots coming from inside the manor and Alfred knows something really terrible is going on. Quickly he rushes back to the manor, hearing three other gunshots quickly following one and another. Who did those loony girls bring with them?

Another gunshot sounds and Alfred barges into the study, noticing the tall dude, lying slumped in one of the armchairs, pistol aimed to the wall, right above the large couch with the three children, also lying slumped, flopped or stretched , laughing their heads off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred yells, trying to drown the gunshot echoes with his loud voice. A blur indication the children are gone, again.

"Bored" the tall guy answers dully. Then, stands up, about to fire another round of gunshots. Alfred quickly recoils, covering his ears. "Bored! Bored!" the 'stranger' says while hitting the paint sprayed smiley face on the wall with two new bullets.

Alfred, recoils to the floor.

* * *

Alfred, totally exhausted of running around the place in order to safe young Bruce from those looney girls, stumbles into the manor, panting heavily. He hears voice's coming from upstairs. He will catch them this time.

With all the strength Alfred has left in his body (which is not much) Alfred crawls step by step up the stairs which gives Selina just enough amount of time to say bye to Bruce. Alfred can hear everything.

"Can I know your name?" Bruce asks, slowly stepping closer toward Selina. Alfred hears the girl reply but isn't even sure if it's her name. Who calls himself Cat anyway. "I heard mom mention to my dad, I sometimes call your name in my sleep. Have we met before?"

"Yes we did, kiddo! I even changed your diaper and I even promised I would give you, one day, a kiss." Bruce blushes.

"Can I have it now?"

"Not yet, kiddo! That would be just weird, but someday… I maybe might!" Selina winks at Bruce before heading back to Annie and stands still beside the girl. They wave one more time at Bruce and then disappear into a fast blur.

Alfred barges into the bedroom about the same time, heavily panting. But a gust of wind tells him he's too late again. But, Alfred does start to see a pattern here.

"Hiya, Alfred! I had the best birthday ever! Can I have cake now?" And with that, Bruce runs past Alfred, across the hallway and runs downstairs to meet his parents and tell them everything what he and his friends had done all day.

Alfred growls. Yes, he saw the pattern indeed. The first time he'd encountered the girls was Bruce's first birthday. The second, also Bruce birthday and today again. Yes, he would be prepared. Alfred would wait for them for Bruce's fourth birthday.

* * *

 **Back in the presence:** Bruce and Jim, playing a game of chess in the study, being served tea by Alfred when Selina twirls into the room, singing something that sounds like; "Little Bruce is fun to play with and Alfred has no clue." Suddenly she stops in his tracks as she notices the three questioned looks glancing over to her.

"Hiya, Kiddo!" Selina dances closer toward Bruce who starts to blush in his turn. Selina is doing really strange lately but he likes it. Slowly moving her lips towards Bruce's ear and whispers; "Your third birthday?" Bruce nods slowly as his eyes grow wide. Jim and Alfred share a worried look. "Do you remember a girl telling you that she would kiss you one day?" Bruce nods again slowly. His heart starts to beat faster and faster as Selina lips move away from his ear and toward his lips.

"Maybe next time, kiddo," Selina whispers, winks and turns around, leaving a disappointed Bruce behind. Alfred sighs relieved.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I really like to hear your thoughts:D**


	4. Bruce, four years old

**Hi guys, I decided to update this story with a new chapter, and a new character will appear:D *Drum roll* Sean Ornelas. Guests who left a review at this story and my other story, saying this story will contain Sean, congrats.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past a visit the four year old Bruce**

 **Past:** Since Bruce woke up and started to do his normal morning routine's and went entertaining himself afterwards, Alfred didn't get his eyes off the boy. All year he had been plotting how he would get those looney girls.

All year Bruce couldn't stop talking to his parents about the girl named Cat. They just chuckled when he talked about her, rubbed his hair and said it maybe might be time for him to spend some time with 'real' children. But Bruce never wanted to because he knew Cat was real. She was real and she'd promised him a kiss. And Alfred also knew she was real and Alfred promised himself that looney girl would never, ever kiss Bruce.

So, all morning Alfred kept a close eye on Bruce and nothing happened so far. But unaware to Alfred, Selina was there, hidden in the secret passages, lurking at Bruce and waiting for Alfred to take his eyes off the boy. All she needed was a minute.

Annie had left her alone this time because Selina really wanted to and Annie didn't mind. She had things to do with her mom and promised Selina to pick her up later. But to Selina, waiting until Alfred would leave the boy was funny to see. Selina liked to toy with Alfred. Make him think that he can stop her from taking Bruce. It would definitely tick him off if he realizes he just can't and fails over and over again.

14.00 pm

Alfred gets anxious. Still no sign of those looney girls, though he has the feeling someone is watching him and young master Bruce. Bruce however, plays with his new birthday toys like nothing's going on. But that's all a facade.

Not that Bruce is worried she won't come. He knows Cat will come and he can't wait. He knows she's there, looking at him, waiting for Alfred to leave. Bruce knows. Bruce heard her, softly meowing from the secret passages in his bedroom. Bruce waited too. Waited for Alfred to leave. But Alfred didn't leave for almost another hour when he suddenly had no other choice to do so when the doorbell rang.

"Master Bruce, come with me!" Alfred orders the boy gently, holding his hand out for the boy to take. Bruce takes a quick glance to the secret passage before taking Alfred's hand and walk with him downstairs.

In the hallway he lets go of Bruce's hand, walks over to the door to open but to his surprise, no-one's there. Alfred quirks his eyebrow worriedly.

The first sound his navy trained ears pick up is a soft meow, coming somewhere from behind him. The Military Ninja assassin turns around, about to order the little billionaire to stay put, but he's too late. Toddler Bat disappears into the secret passage. Alfred rushes over to the boards, but when he moves them away there is no sign of Bruce, nor the crazy looney Cat girl. Alfred slams the board closed in an aggravated manner.

The gardener outside, quirks his eyebrows questioned when he sees young master Bruce leaving the house with a girl wearing street clothes, laughing their heads off. The same gardener frowns when he sees, ten minutes later, young master Bruce and the same street girl, pushing Bruce over Wayne Manor front gate. Still laughing their heads off.

Alfred knew it was not much use to search for the young boy, since he had no idea where that looney girl would take him but one thing he was sure off. She would return him and Alfred would wait.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Cat?" toddler Bruce asks, holding Selina's hand tightly as they skip merrily through the long grass and down the richest lanes of Gotham. Selina simply smiles.

"I have a birthday surprise for you." Bruce looks up at her, smiling gleefully. "But first, we have to find your surprise." Bruce frowns. Selina smiles, mysteriously.

Little Bruce Wayne and his best friend in the entire world, resume their skipping down the lane with fancy manors. They are searching for someone, but the tiny billionaire doesn't know for who exactly. Or what, exactly. All Cat told him it was a birthday present.

Before the tiny Bat realized what happens, his Cat-friend hurls him over a high fence, quickly scrambling after him. Cat jumped cat like to the ground, whispering to Bruce to jump as well. She holds out her arms, as proof she would catch him. And she does.

Then, quietly stalking toward the large manor, peeking inside through the window. Sadly enough, the surprise they are looking for doesn't live there. But a very large dog does, and they have to run.

* * *

An hour later, and seven manor later, little Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle still didn't find Bruce's surprise. What they did find was a very angry Mr Bunderslaw, who chased them all over the lane while screaming angrily. A very displeased Mrs Kane, not really happy about the kids trampling down her price winning flowers. But, the two children are not ready to give up, yet.

So, there they are, madly grinning at manor number nine and it looked very nice. It was painted beige and a garden full of pretty flowers. It even had a very large pool.

Quickly the two children dart over to the manor, suddenly noticing a little boy with dark hair, playing with some toys.

"Hiya, Sean Ornelas!" Selina dashes upon him, hugging the poor kid tightly. "Bruce Wayne, Sean Ornelas. Sean Ornelas, Bruce Wayne." Cue wide grin.

* * *

11.00 pm, the soft creak of the balcony doors. Alfred, who had dozed off into a slumber jerks his head back up alarmed. Soft voices indicating the looney Cat girl brought the boy back home, like she always did. Alfred was relieved she was at least a bit trustworthy.

They talked, like always and slowly Alfred crawls back to his feet, slowly pushing against the wooden passage board with his hand but… it's stuck somehow. Selina leans against it while talking with Bruce. She can hear Alfred's angry growls and scowls coming from behind the wall. She smirks to herself.

"I had a great day again!" Bruce says, yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly. "Do you think Alfred would be angry at me for leaving?"

"You think too much kiddo," Selina says, still her back pressed against the wooden wall. Alfred still tries an attempt to get out. "I'm sure Alfred is in a difficult situation right now but he's not angry at you. I promise. No lie."

Bruce comes from the bathroom in pyjama and all, trailing to his bed and slides under the covers. "Can you please stay a while longer? I don't want you to leave already. It's…" Bruce stops and looks at his covers, picking them awkwardly. "I don't have much friends and I feel really lonely in this big house."

Alfred hears something being dragged in front of the wooden boards and he realizes the Cat girl moved the cupboard. Alfred has to find another way out. Quickly he stumbles down the passages over the ones in his own room.

"I really have to go, kiddo, but one day I will stay longer. And then we're going to have so much fun. We will drive Alfred crazy," Selina says, sitting down beside the, 'about to cry' Bruce. Selina hears Alfred stumble out the passages somewhere in another room. "You're butler is onto me now, so I'll better go. " Selina winks and stands back to her feet, walking over to the balcony doors.

Just as Alfred opens the bedroom door, Selina turns toward Alfred, flashing a smile at him before turning back to the balcony railing. Elegant she leaps upon it and jumps down to the ground, disappearing into the night.

Alfred sighs tiredly. He didn't catch her, but this time he at least had the chance to see how she'd looked like. He would memorize that face. He would make sure a looney girl with her description wouldn't come close to Bruce. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Back in the presence:**

"Hiya, Alfred," Selina says gleefully, walking into the kitchen for a late midnight snack. "I wanted to say sorry for locking you up in the secret passages on Bruce's fourth birthday." The young cat-burglar grabs a bottle of milk and prances excitedly out of the kitchen, back upstairs to her room.

Alfred slaps his forehead. How could he be so stupid. That looney girl was Selina. Selina smirks to herself when she hears Alfred yelling downstairs at her, ordering her to stop traveling to Bruce's past.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D**


	5. Bruce, five years old

**Okay, guys, here is the next chapter, and this one involves a little Sean:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a five year old Bruce**

 **Presence:** "So, what are you up today?" Alfred asks suspiciously at the young cat-burglar and her ten cats trail down the stairs with, what looks to him, have an equally smirk on their faces like their owner. But cats don't smirk, right?

"Not much," Selina says with a shrug but her cheeky smirk remains on her face and Alfred doesn't likes it at all. He knows she's up to something. Selina grabs a large bottle of milk, some kitty bowls and takes it all to the study. Ten hungry cats following their mommy.

"I'm on to you, cheeky little minx," Alfred warns at her, watching her disappearing into the study. "Stay away from Bruce's past!"

"Yeah right!" Selina sings, smirking at her friend Annie. "Do you think you can take my fur friends with us too?"

"Only one way to find out!"

* * *

 **Past:** Bruce slowly opens his eyes. Today is his fifth birthday and also the day that Cat came to visit. She always did, once a year on his birthday. But Bruce didn't not know which present his parents had in store for him.

They were worried about the fact that Bruce didn't had many friends. When they asked him about it, the young boy just shrugged, told them the kids on school found him too weird. But then Bruce said he didn't mind because he already had a friend and her name was Cat.

They sighed, sharing a worried look as Bruce pranced out of the room. Sure, every child has an imaginary friend but most children grew over that when they are four or five years old so why didn't Bruce?

"Hey Bruce, ready for your fifth birthday?" Thomas Wayne asks, stepping into his son's bedroom and walking over to his bed, sitting down beside him. Bruce nods his head rapidly.

"Can't wait for Cat to come!" And with that, Bruce crawls out of his bed and hops over to his bathroom where Alfred already filled the tub up for him. Thomas sighs, sharing a worried look with Alfred. "She's nice. She's sweet. She's funny," Bruce tells excitedly. She told me she's from the future and one day she will stay at the manor and we will drive Alfred crazy all day long."

"Great! Can't wait!" Alfred mutters to himself as he leaves the room. "One day a year isn't enough, is it?" Thomas quirks his eyebrows quizzically.

* * *

Bruce, done with showering, done with putting his clothes on, done with his breakfast when suddenly the doorbell rings. A few minutes later, his entire house was filled with his classmates and the boy realizes his parents and Alfred had thrown him a surprise birthday party.

"Mom, dad, what did you do?" Bruce asks, shocked expression on his face. "You know they don't like me."

"Of course they like you, sweetie," Martha says, taking Bruce in her arms for a hug. Bruce objects.

"No they don't! I don't want this party! I want Cat and now she won't come because the house is too crowded!" With that, Bruce turns around and walks withdrawn out of the room. A few minutes later they hear his bedroom door shut with a loud pound. They sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," Alfred says and they nod agreed. Alfred leaves the room.

* * *

Bruce lies on his bed sobbing. A short knock sounds on his door and Bruce orders, whoever it is has to leave him alone. A soft creak of the door tells him the person isn't listening. Bruce turns his back to the door.

"Master Bruce," he hears Alfred's gentle voice and then his footsteps entering the room. "Why don't you just try and make some new friends with some of your class mates?"

"They don't want to because I'm weird," Bruce answers, rubbing his tears away but doesn't turn around. "Cat says I'm weird but she still likes to hang out with me. She's the only friend I've got and now she won't come because this house is filled with stupid children who just pretend to be my friends only to have free cake!"

"I know, Master Bruce but don't you think it's time to try make real friends? I mean, a fourteen year old girl isn't much of an reliable companion for a five year old." Bruce buries his face in his pillow and starts crying harder. Alfred realizes it maybe might be best to give Bruce some time. He'll come around and join the party when he's ready.

* * *

Bruce, still his face buried in his pillow, just can't stop crying. It's his fifth birthday and as long as he remembers, Cat visit him. Now she won't because those stupid kids are in his house.

Bruce hears a soft creak of the wooden bedroom floor, indicating there is someone in his room.

"Told you to leave me alone," Bruce's muffled voice says, thinking it was still Alfred. A gentle hand on his back tells him it isn't. Slowly he turns around, gazing into the green eyes he missed so much. "You came?"

"Course I came silly," Cat replies with a cheeky grin. "Did you really think I would let your parents and butler torture you with a stupid surprise party?" A soft smile curls the little boy's lips. "Also, there's still another person missing."

"Who?" Bruce asks, drying his tears with his sleeve.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot our previous adventure when we tried to find a certain kid." Bruce shakes his head, and smiles.

"Sean Ornelas, I remember him. But mommy and daddy invited my classmates and Alfred will do everything to avoid me from going with you. He said you're not reliable company for a boy my age."

"Oh, don't you worry about that! I solved the butler problem." Cue wide smirk.

Downstairs, Alfred slaps his forehead when ten cats saunter into the study and starts stalking around the place like they own it.

"Great! Now she brought friends as well!"

* * *

Mr Wayne, Mrs Wayne and Alfred tried to catch the cats but it seems a very hard job because they wander in and around the manor so the three adults have to figure out where exactly. They are so caught up they don't notice Selina and Bruce sneaking out the boy's bedroom and trail downstairs and into the study.

"Alright, listen brats!" Selina walks into the study with a madly grinning Bruce behind her, her arms waving madly like she's about an announcement to make, which she is. "Party is over!"

"Who are you?" Tommy asks with a snort, looking unimpressed at Selina. Some other children moan sadly.

"Your worst nightmare, brat!" Selina scowls, her face just a few inches from his. "I'm Bruce's friend and I'm from the future and one day you and I meet again and I probably would call you a stupid donkey!" Tommy's eyes grow wide with fear. "But right now, I can't help to feel the urge to scratch your eyes out!" and with that, Selina crawls her fingers like cat paws and moves them toward the little brat's face.

Thomas and Martha share a quizzically look when all Bruce's classmates run out the door, screaming their heads off. Alfred slaps forehead.

"Yeah, run, Elliot brat!" Selina cries angrily, about to shut the front door when a familiar blur flies past her and comes to halt, straight in front of Bruce Wayne.

"Hiya, birthday boy!" Annie cries happily, trying to free herself from two little hands, wrapped tight around her waist. They belong to Sean Ornelas, scared to let go and with his eyes shut. "You can let go now."

Sean opens his little eyes and notices his world is spinning around him. The poor boy can barely stand on his feet.

* * *

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Bruce cries gleefully, waddling into the study where his parents and Alfred try to move one of the cats from under the couch. They look up worriedly, noticing Bruce coming up to them to meet, dressed as a snowman, carrot nose and all. "I'm Olaf and I want to see the summer!"

"Who's Olaf?" Thomas asks but Alfred and Martha are just as clueless as he is. However, Alfred can't help the feeling that one day, this snowman will haunt him again.

Alfred JR, Selina's Maine Coon, pops his head from under the couch, noticing Bruce, dressed as a snowman and trails up to the young boy.

"There you are, Alfred JR," Bruce screeches, trying to lift up the large cat. Alfred JR doesn't seem to bother the uncomfortable position Bruce carry's him (Back pressed against Bruce's belly while the boy had his arms clasped around his stomach. His front legs up in the air. His hind legs dangling, well, dragging on the floor more likely). The cat purrs satisfied. "Cat already wondered where you got to!"

With that, Thomas, Martha and Alfred watch Bruce waddling out the study. With cat and carrot nose and all.

* * *

A loud, painful scream coming from outside. Thomas and Martha look up. Another scream sounds. They share a worried look. Then, another scream.

Thomas stands up from the couch, walking over to the window, noticing a angry scowling gardener, shaking his fist to a young girl, seems a street girl by the looks of it. Bruce's new friend Sean Ornelas and… Bruce?

"Bruce! What are you doing?" Thomas asks, opening one of the windows. Bruce turns head and waves happily.

"Hi dad! Cat and I play tag! With darts!" with that, another small dart arrow flies through the air, hitting the pool guy's but cheek.

"Bullseye!" Sean shouts gleefully, standing on top of the pool house. "Hiya Mr Wayne! Look!"

In pure horror Mr Wayne sees how little Sean Ornelas fearlessly jumps off the building, and then sighs in relief when the boy bounces onto a stack of pillows.

"How cool was that, uh, Mr Wayne?" Little Sean says, waving proudly.

"Yeah, well done, Sean…" Mr Wayne replies, smiling sheepishly as he tries to control his beating heart. "Please bring those pillows back into the house!"

"Sure thing, Mr Wayne!" Sean replies gleefully. "Because now I will do it without pillows!" Luckily enough, Annie was just in time to grab the little boy and bring him safely into the manor.

* * *

Three pair of eyes lurk at Alfred from the top of the stairs, which belongs to Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas. All three of them have an equally wide grin on their faces. Alfred is cleaning the hallway, and totally not aware of the three kids.

Then, as Alfred is about to head upstairs, Selina, Bruce and Sean skid into a huge laundry basket down the stairs, collapsing straight into Alfred's stomach.

"OOEEFFF!" Alfred grunts as he flies back and the kids skid with basket and all over him, giggling madly. Right at the same time, Mr Wayne opens the door and walks in with Mr Ornelas, quickly recoiling aside if the see the kids coming.

"Hiya, daddy!" Bruce and Sean shout in sync as the fly past the two men. "Biya daddy!" The chaos in the manor just finished, but a bigger chaos starts in the garden as all the gardeners flee for their lives.

"You know, Mr Wayne. Maybe you might consider moving to another country, because that girl is NUTS!" Alfred bellows as he scrambles back up and heads up the stairs.

"Well, you know Mr Pennyworth. Some might say she's a breath of fresh air," Mr Ornelas says, and heads with Mr Wayne into the study, where they stay the rest of the day until it's dinner time.

* * *

"Got to go, kiddo," Selina says, watching Bruce sliding underneath his bed sheets. "It was a fun day, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Bruce replies with a sleepy yawn. "I really wish you could stay longer."

"One day, B. Right now we have to go!" And with that, Selina whistles and all ten cats come trailing upon her. Alfred walks into the room, just seeing the glimpse of the looney cat girl, jumping off the balcony railing into the large oak tree in front of Bruce's bed room window. Ten cats trailing behind.

 **Presence:** Selina, sauntering through the hallway, ten cats behind. Bruce already had went to bed and Alfred was sitting with Jim in the study, playing a game of chess, hearing Selina sing something that sounds like; Hiya, I'm Olaf and I'll bring back summer.

Jim watches quizzically at Alfred as the poor butler turns pale. Reason of turning pale; he already thought on Bruce's fifth birthday that Olaf the snowman would haunt him.

"Miss Kyle! Haven't I told you this morning; stay away from Bruce's past!"

Selina smirks to herself.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	6. Bruce, six years old

**I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a six year old Bruce**

 **Presence:** Selina whistles a happy tune as she slides down the staircase railing all the way down, landing in front of Alfred who was just about to go upstairs and wake the kids. The butler jumps up, surprised.

"Hiya, Alfred!" Selina gives the butler a quick hug. "I'm in a VERY good mood today."

"I see," Alfred replies, clearing his throat as he recovered himself from Selina's surprise hug. "May I ask why?"

"Yes, you do may ask why," Selina prances up to the front door, turns around, holding the door knob. "I'm going to visit someone?"

"And may I ask who you're going to fancy with your visit?"

"I'm going to visit six year old Bruce Wayne." Cued beaming smile toward the butler, opening the door and darts outside to meet her friend Annie. Behind her, an angry Alfred coming up to them. An empty garden indicates that Alfred couldn't stop them.

* * *

 **Past:**

"Happy sixth birthday!" Selina and Annie scream gleefully, jumping into the study. Bruce immediately jumps off from the couch and greets Selina with a hug. Alfred hangs his head, tiredly.

"Nice to see you again, Cat," Mr Wayne says with a smile. Deep inside he's not sure if he's that happy as he claims to be.

"You came too?" Bruce greets Annie, smiling up to her.

"Yeah, but I won't stay. My mom wants me to do some things for her." Annie rolls her eyes when she said that. "She doesn't like me to use my ability in public, but when something needs to be done…" Selina nods understandably.

"Before you go," Bruce asks softly, dropping his eyes shyly to the floor. "Could you… well…"

"Sure! Why not." And with that, Annie cups Bruce's neck for support and she speeds off. Mr Wayne's mouth drops open, staring at the spot where his son stood just a few moments ago.

"You'll get used to it," Selina says with a shrug, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate and stuffs it into her mouth.

Alfred's warning look says enough.

* * *

Seconds later, Annie returns with a madly grinning and totally on his feet spinning Bruce. "That was so cool!" Bruce cries excitedly soon as he can straight again.

"Well, got to go! Pick you up later!" Annie leaves.

"Well, what do I have in store for you today?" Selina says, widely grinning to Alfred. "One thing is for sure. I brought you a present this time!" Selina holds up a bag with a present in it. Bruce slowly takes it.

Soon as he removes the colorful wrapping paper, he notices it's a photo album and it even has pictures in it.

Pictures of his first birthday. Where Cat is about to change his diaper.. Even a picture when she removes the diaper, pinching her nose with a disgust expression on her face. And another where he pees straight into Annie's face.

Pictures of his second birthday. Cat lifting him up from his Baby box to take him outside to the balcony. A picture where Annie tries to increase his vocabulary. A picture where Cat lies on her back onto the balcony railing, looking really bored. Then, a picture where Cat leaves and in another she returns with a bottle of milk. Pictures of him and Cat, really increasing his vocabulary by the look on the sleeping Annie in the back. Also, him, rubbing his eyes is a big give away.

Pictures of his third birthday. Picture of them three eating a pop sickle before lunch, their feet's dangling in the swimming pool. A picture of him and Selina standing onto the Manor rooftop, ready to bungee jump. Also a picture of them three, riding in a large laundry basket down the stairs. Yep, even a picture where he and Selina stand onto the pool house rooftop, ready to catapult them to a large pile of pillows and cushions. The next picture, there's also man. Long black coat, blue scarf and black messy curls. Drunken expression on his face. In the next picture they spray a large smiley face on the study wall, moving the couch just right underneath it. Then, a picture where the strange dude fires a pistol, aiming for the smiley face while three children, either lying, stretched or flopped on the couch, laughing their heads off. Then a picture of a VERY tired looking Alfred, crawling his way up to the stairs. And a picture where Bruce has a red blushed face because Cat just promised him she maybe one day might kiss him.

Pictures of his fourth birthday. Pictures Cat took when she was hiding in the secret passage of his bedroom, waiting for Alfred to leave. Then, a picture of Cat, standing by the open front door. She made a picture while ringing the doorbell, quickly hiding back into the secret passage. Pictures where dumbfounded Alfred opened the front door, noticing there was no-one. A picture where they run through the garden, laughing their heads off. Even took a picture while pushing Bruce over the Wayne manor front gate, laughing their heads off.

Pictures of their search for Sean, and pictures when they found Sean.

Pictures of his fifth birthday. A picture where Cat comforted him when he thought she wasn't coming. Picture of Tommy's scared reaction when Cat threaten to scratch his eyes out. Pictures of him, being dressed up as Olaf, waddling down the stairs as Olaf, waddling into the study as Olaf, waddling up to Alfred, Martha and Thomas, dressed as Olaf and lifting up Alfred JR, waddling with the cat out the study, back up the stairs. Carrot nose and all. Picture of him and Cat playing tag, with darts of course. Which seemed painful at the looks on the gardener, Alfred's, mail man and the pool guys faces . And a picture of them, on their BATCAT mission to find Myrtle.

"We will still make pictures, but now you can add them to the collection," Selina says with a smile when Bruce was done flipping through the album.

"Thank you, I really like it!" Bruce cries happily, hugging Selina. "You're a true friend."

* * *

"Make way for Billionaire Bruce Wayne!" Selina screams from the top of her lungs as she, Alfred, the Ornelas family and the Wayne family walked from the parked limo to the restaurant where they scheduled a birthday lunch. Selina waves with her arms madly, ordering the crowd to step back. "Or he'll feed you to his men eating army of unicorns.

The Wayne and Ornelas family stop for a second, watching at Selina and Alfred when he tries to give her a lesson in behaving herself. The girl just smirks mischievously.

"Miss, Cat! Could you-"

"Wait!" Holds hand in front of Alfred's face. "Talk to my hand because my face is too good for you."

Angry glare says enough.

* * *

"Miss, Cat! Get back here, right now!" Alfred scowls angry and the Wayne family watch (with a chuckle) for another minute how Alfred chases the young girl down the street, laughing her head off.

* * *

"Miss Cat!" Alfred grabs her by her jacket sleeve as she tries to climb up a building fire escape. The girl tries to object but fails. "Miss Cat!"

"Wait! What happened to Miss Kyle?" Selina asks with a cheeky grin.

"Who?" Alfred asks dumbfounded.

"Relax old man. You'll figure it out." And with that, ready to prance off to meet the waiting Wayne family.

* * *

"Miss Cat! Here's a warning for you," Alfred says, joining the family, taking Selina aside. "Don't draw to much attention as we walk to the restaurant or else I'll kick you all the way back to the future myself!" And with that, Alfred trails off. Small smirk around his lips.

For three whole minutes Selina is able to behave herself. But that's only she's trying to think of a new idea to drive Alfred crazy. Another minute later she darts past Alfred and starts walking in front of him, waving with her arms again.

"Make way for the grumpy butler Alfred or else he'll kick you all the way to the future by himself where the future Alfred will feed you to Bruce Wayne's pet dragon Smaug!"

Again, the Wayne's look smiling as they watch a VERY angry Alfred chasing the young cat-burglar down the street.

"Wait! Did you just say I'll have a pet dragon in the future?" Bruce jumps up and down excitedly.

"Cool!" Sean says in awe. "Can I have one too, mommy?"

* * *

Wayne and Ornelas Family still watching at Alfred and Selina. This is what they see or hear.

"RELAX OLD MAN! ANGER IS NOT THE KEY!" Selina starts showering Alfred with flower petals. Alfred stands still for a moment, clearly stunned. Then, starts continuing the chase. "VIOLENT IS NOT THE ANSWER!"

A second later Alfred had the girl corned when she couldn't reach a fire escape to escape on. Slowly, with a deranged gaze in his eyes, Alfred approaches the young cat-burglar. The Wayne family share a worried look.

"Let us be peaceful and forget the bad time," Selina mutters, trying to back away from the deranged looking butler. She'd NEVER seen Alfred this angry. Wait! She had. It was the time she and Bruce tried to be all pacifist on him.

"ALFRED! DON'T HURT HER!" six year old Bruce screams from across the street when Alfred grabs the young girl by the shrubs of her neck. "LET'S TAKE A MOMENT AND GO TO OUR HAPPY PLACE!" Alfred doesn't listen, drags the girl by her arm across the street to meet the family.

"Alfred, think of your happy place!" Sean cries, holding himself tight onto Bruce as they resume watching the horrible scene.

"Won't work, kiddo!" Selina exclaims through whimpers of pain. "I think his happy place is destroyed ages ago! Wait, I almost say exactly the same in about seven years from now!"

"No! My happy place isn't destroyed ages ago!" Alfred growls, still dragging the girl but by her ear this time, ignoring her whimpers of pain as they continue their walk. "It's destroyed today!"

* * *

The families, Alfred and Selina lunched in the Wayne family's favorite restaurant and surprisingly enough, Selina even behaved. Well, to certain levels of course. As soon the lunch was over, she made some funny pictures for Bruce's album. Pictures with them all. Pictures of them trying to make Alfred crazy. Pictures of Selina, harassing other customers.

Outside the picture taking went on. Bruce mad a picture where Selina jumped buildings. A picture where Selina takes a picture of Bruce, doing an attempt to jump buildings but hesitates and climbs back down. Much to Mr and Mrs Wayne and Alfred's relieve.

They even took a picture of them with a man, seconds ago dragged into an alley by Selina for questioning him. Well, interrogating more likely.

"Tell me! Where can I find the notorious Jim Gordon!" Sean bellows, zooming his cute little face close the man's face, who whimpers in fear. The man keeps crying he doesn't even know anything about Jim Gordon. "Yeah, tell that to Smaug. Bruce and mine future dragon."

Cue wide smirk as the leave the alley.

* * *

When they walk back to the parked limo, they cross paths with Butch. The Ornelas and the Wayne family stop, about to take the scenic route when Selina lifts up her hand and stops them.

"I'll get this!" And with that, Thomas, Martha, Alfred, Bruce and the Ornelas family watch how Selina walks upon the mean looking man and bumps him rudely while passing him by.

"Watch it!" Butch growls angry.

"Or what?" Selina snaps back, daring him by glaring challenging into the man's eyes.

Butch's eyes grow wide with fear, when he recognizes the green sparkling eyes. His mind goes back to the day he was fifth teen years old, in Mooney's night club and bumped into a girl who looks exactly the same as the girl before him. But that was eighteen years ago, so how could she still look the same age as then?

"I know what you're thinking," Selina sings. "Yes, I'm that girl and in about seven years from now, you'll meet me again because I'm from the future!"

Butch's eyes grow even more wider, turns around, anxious looking at the girl as he runs away from her as far as possible.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Selina screams, then proudly turns back to her company. They all stare at her in awe. "What?"

* * *

 **Presence:** "Alfred, I'm home!" Selina bellows happily, dashing upon the back door and ready to charge inside. Only, there is a problem. Alfred locked it, securely. "Aw, Alfred Flowerworth, let me in!" Selina starts slamming at the glass.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I personally find little Sean so cute. He's just so adorable LOL**

 **Also, requests for them to do are welcome, though no spanking please. I really like to have a story without spanking, and besides, it's a little weird to let a fourteen year old girl spank little boys. Also, it's a little sad, because Lil-Bruce and Lil-Sean are way too cute to spank them XD**


	7. Bruce, seven years old

**First, thank you so much to guest to give me some ideas for this chapter. I found them so cute I included them all:D Also, I'm so sorry Sean didn't have much lines in the previous chapter. The thing is, I already wrote that chapter months ago and added some Sean moments to it before updating it. I didn't want to stray too far away from the original written chapter, so that's why Sean didn't have much lines in it. But, I think I made that up with this one. LOL**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a seven year old Bruce**

 **Presence:**

Selina starts pounding against the glass of the back door window, when a familiar face comes in view. The young girl sighs in relieve when Bruce comes rushing toward the door, only, he starts to mimic something, worriedly.

"Sorry, Selina! I can't open the door." Bruce is on the verge of crying, showing her the big chains and the enormous lock. "Alfred hid the key."

"Don't you worry, B! I'll take the patio doors." Selina is about to bowl around the manor when Bruce suddenly taps against the glass. Selina turns back, alarmed.

"Locked that one too," Bruce mouthed.

"What!" Selina shouted. "You do something about that butler while I'll go to the past and have some fun time with you and Sean." Selina stomps off, angrily.

"Me and Who?" Bruce frowns

* * *

 **Past:**

Selina charges through the secret hallway and into Bruce's room. The young birthday boy is still sleeping. Selina rolls her eyes.

"Wake up, you!" Selina drops herself beside the sleeping boy, who immediately jolts awake, with a grin. "Your butler sucks, did you know that?" Bruce shakes his head, quizzically. "Well, it turns out that he locked the door when I came back from your previous birthday. Every door and window, sealed. How rude, right?"

Bruce chuckles and nods his head up and down, rapidly. Then, the little billionaire jumps from his bed and into his clothes, grinning from ear to ear; "So, that means we are going to pull some payback pranks on Alfred, huh?"

Selina's lips curl up in an equal wide grin as Bruce's, and purrs; "I taught you well, my boy. Let's find Sean, shall we?" Bruce bobs his head, and there they go. Sauntering side by side down the hallway, skipping down the stairs and pop their heads around the kitchen door. So lucky that Alfred stands with his back toward them, which makes sneaking out a lot easier.

Quickly, the teen and the toddler tiptoe to the front door and swoop outside. But, Alfred's Military Ninja Assassin trained ears pick up a soft noise, and pops his head out the kitchen, prying to the front door. He was so sure he heard it shut closed.

Alfred shrugs it off and strolls back to the kitchen counter to resume icing Bruce's birthday cake. Then, it hits him. "NO!" Alfred bellows, throwing the icing knife down and dashes like a deer, elegantly up the stairs and charges into…. Bruce's empty bedroom. "NO!"

Alfred bowls up the bedroom window and is just in time to see a cat like girl climb over the Manor walls and lowers the little boy to the ground on the other side. Alfred pounds violently onto the window, loud enough for the girl to hear, and when she turns to see, he's swaying his fist at her, dangerously.

Selina simply grins in return, and with one quick leap, she's gone with Master Bruce in tow. Alfred knows he has to save the little boy from whatever that girl has in mind. Then, it hits him. Of course, she still has to pick up Sean Ornelas.

Alfred grabs his phone and dials Ornelas Manor's number. Sadly enough, no one is picking up. Alfred growls frustrated and throws the hook beside the phone, grabs his coat and rushes off to the take car. Maybe he will be at the manor before them.

Fifteen minutes later, Alfred finally arrives Ornelas Manor. He swings himself out of the car and charges up to the front gate, buzzing the intercom bell. It takes a long while before Mark Ornelas finally answers.

"Yes, Mr. Ornelas. It's me, Mr. Alfred Pennyworth!" Alfred hollers through the com, impatiently. "The Wayne family butler."

"Ah, hello, Mr. Pennyworth," Mark replies as he flips through some Ornelas Enterprises work files. He's so busy. His wife is away for a few days, their butler suddenly called to tell he was sick, and on top of all; Sean's school called to tell it was too hot for the kids to be cooped up in class all day.

So, Sean was totally over the moon, but Mark was not. This means his stacked work files needed to be done at home, while watching his son Sean. And that little boy already was a little energy bomb on his own. Sadly enough, Sean had the same reputation with all the babysitters, so none of them was excited enough to watch the little kid.

But then, there was Selina Kyle. She gladly wanted to take the little boy off his hands for a while. Mark looked a little sceptical because he knew she was a little weird, not to mention strange, rough and an energy bomb like… wait! Perfect solution. Mark literally pushed the ecstatic Sean into her open arms.

Like a happy cat that finally got her food, Selina darted off with the two boys, and Mark had two seconds of time to ponder whether his choice was right or not, when the buzzer went and he had to rush to the com to pick up, hearing Alfred on the other side of the line.

"If you're here for Bruce Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth… you just missed them." Mark removes his finger from the intercom button and resumes flipping through the files to wait for Alfred's answer. Aggravated growls, grumbles and roars is what the poor man hears. Then, the opening and shutting car doors, a roaring engine indicating the Wayne family butler spurted off.

Mark shrugs, hears the phone ring in the study and rushes to pick it up, getting a new hectic job to do. The copy machine at work had exploded. Really? How many times does he need to tell his employees, not to drink coffee by the copy machine!

* * *

"You both will look totally awesome when I'm done with you," Selina purrs, holding hands with both boys, as the walk alongside her. But then, out of nowhere, some little boys and girls started to shout very mean words at Bruce and Sean. One of the boy's, is Tommy Elliot.

"Look, the two ugly billionaire trolls are friends!" Tommy hollers and the entire group, including Tommy himself, guffawed loudly. The two toddlers clinch themselves around Selina's waist, sobbing softly.

Selina puffs herself up like an angry cat would do and starts chasing the future villain named Hush (aka Tommy) down. The young boy never had run that fast as he did now. Bruce and Sean clinch on one and another in fear as it looks like Tommy escapes from Selina, but is then knocked to the ground.

"Listen, little spoiled brat!" Selina says between clenched teeth. "You are so lucky I don't hit little boys, otherwise you would have been pulp by now! But trust me when I say this; I know where you live, and I absolutely have no problem with beating you to pulp in the future!"

Selina stands back up and drags Tommy on his feet as well, dusting the little boy off, forcefully. "Now, scram!" Tommy starts to run as fast as he can, while Selina shouts; "Remember, I might pay you a visit in the near future! So, keep all your doors and windows locked if you don't want me to enter your house!"

With a satisfied grin Selina returns back to her beautiful boys, muttering in herself; "Not that it will work. I always find a way in, but it's so fun to give the little boy a useless feeling of security."

Selina takes the little boys around her waist again, and Sean sobs softly; "They always call us ugly. Are we ugly, Selina?"

"No, you both are very handsome, and you're going to be even more handsome in the future, trust me!" The boys look up at her, their eyes growing wide. "Yes, girls will be fighting over you!"

"Really?" Bruce's mouth drops agape.

Selina thinks, shakes her head rapidly and says; "No, not really." The boys hang their heads down again, and Selina sees it, immediately feeling sorry for them again. "But, that's because I do all the fighting. The girls just run because they are scared off me."

"Why are they scared of you?" Sean frowns as he dries his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "You're not scary, at all. " Then, puffing his chest proudly; "When I'm older, I'm going to marry you, Selina."

"Yes, me too," Bruce yips, equally excited as his friend Sean.

Selina starts to blush, covering her heart with her hand and says; "Oh, my darling kitty toys! This kitty, wants nothing else than be your girl."

They laugh and head to the Flea where Selina buys with some of her money new street clothes for the boys. Bruce gets a denim pants with a brownish sweater and a black leather jacket, and a pair of children sizes combat boots. And Sean gets a black pants, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Selina wants to give him some cute combat boots as well, but Sean finally can persuade her to buy a pair of black Nikes.

"Awe, you two look so adorable!" Selina cries ecstatic and squeezes them into a cat-hug. The two tiny billionaires gloat happily.

* * *

Alfred steers his car through the streets of Gotham. For sure, the crazy, lunatic girl would take the two boys there. Alfred is 100% sure of that. Still growling, scowling and muttering angrily to himself, Alfred suddenly has to his the break because two toddlers cross the streets without watching where they were going.

Alfred opens the window on his side, pokes his head out and about to shout insults to the little boys, when he recognizes their clothing. "Master Bruce, Master Sean!" Alfred jumps out the car and leaves it in the middle of the streets while he starts chasing the two boys down. Finally cornering them into an alleyway, the butler realizes it's not Bruce or Sean, at all. They are just wearing their clothes.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham (Gotham Park), Selina skids with her two street kittens into the park and over to the swing set. They find it occupied with other kids, but with one his, growl, and clawing nails, Selina had scared them off pretty quickly.

"I don't want to swing too high, because I'm scared of heights," Bruce says as he sits down into the swing.

Sean puffs his chest bravely and says; "I'm not scared of heights at all. You can swing me up as high as possible!" The little boy sits down as well, and Selina promises them both to do what they wishes. So, she starts swinging Sean's swing rapidly, while swinging Bruce's gently. They both giggle in joy, telling her to go faster. And faster they go.

30 minutes later they grow bored of the swing and tell Selina they want to go off the slide. Selina helps them to climb up the little ladder, settles herself parallel with the slide and taking both boys onto her lap. They clinch onto her to make sure they won't fall during the slide.

They giggle with pleasure as they slide down. Selina drops them onto the ground, beneath the slide, and starts tickling their bellies. They squirm, squeal and laugh loudly. Selina has no mercy for them, and they don't seem to mind as they tell her to tickle faster.

Then they take a little break and eat an ice scream. Bruce wants strawberry, and Sean wants chocolate. Selina takes for herself a scoop of each. Then Bruce and Sean wants two scoops as well, and the three of them end up eating exact the same ice scream. One scoop chocolate, and one scoop strawberry.

Then they sit for a while on a spring rocker, build a replica of Bruce's Switzerland chalet in the sandbox, do some exercise on the chin-up bars and monkey bars, which they need a little help with. They hang down the monkey bar while Selina holds them up by their waist as they swing from one bar to the other.

Then, Bruce and Sean sit both each on one end of a seesaw, hopping up and down, while Selina stands in the middle of the bar, balancing from left to right as the boys go up and down.

Afterwards, the young street girl takes the boys to a food stand and buys them a hotdog. They eat while sitting on the curb, and then she takes the two boys up to a fire escape and climbs to the rooftop of a tall building. From there they watch at the sun going down.

Selina wraps each arm around one of the boys, who tuck their heads against her and resume watching at the horizon until the sun was fully down. Two soft snores indicated the boys had missed that part. Selina watches at both boys with a gentle smile.

Slowly, without waking them, Selina stands up and takes Bruce onto her back, locking his arms tightly around her neck. She takes Sean on one of her arms and starts climbing down the fire escape, slowly.

A two hour walk later, the young cat-girl arrived at Ornelas Manor and buzzes the doorbell and Mark lets her in, totally baffled as he spotted his son, sleeping. Whatever he tried at night, Mark or his wife never succeeded to get Sean asleep for hours, because he still had too much energy inside him.

Selina grinned to that, handed Sean over to his dad, and the little boy woke up for a few seconds, staring warily at Selina. His tiny arms reaching out for her. Selina took him back for a hug, and Sean planted a tiny kiss on her cheek, which made the girl blush a little.

Mark took Sean back and offered Selina some babysit money, which she waved off. Then, waving one more time at Sean, Selina turned around and walked down the garden path, back to the gate.

Behind her, the young girl could hear Mr. Ornelas say to his son, jokingly; "You little Casanova. You sure know how to pick a pretty girl."

Back at Wayne Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne came home and found the house empty. They called Alfred for an explanation, who told them not to worry. But, when Alfred says not to worry, they know they have to worry.

Alfred came home, and the pair asked the butler all kinds of questions about Bruce. Where he was? Etcetera, etcetera. Alfred didn't know what to say. He could say the little boy was hiding somewhere in the house, but they would know that was a lie. Alfred had no other choice then to admit he lost the little boy.

Alfred opened his mouth to explain, and Selina saved the day. She skipped inside with Bruce and cried with glee; "Thank you so much for letting me babysit Bruce, Mr. Pennyworth!" She beams a very sweet smile at the butler when she said that.

Alfred's mouth drops agape, and wanted to say something, but Selina whispers; "Or do you want to tell them I kidnapped them? I'm pretty sure they would love to hear, you didn't watch their son, like you supposed to do."

The butler drops his head defeated. Mr. Wayne takes Bruce in his arms, who quickly woke up long enough to give Selina a quick hug and kiss, and the family went up the stairs to bring Bruce to bed.

Selina turns around with a smirk, looked at her watch and purred; "A thank you would be in order." Alfred opened his mouth to object, when Selina quickly zips it tight with her finger and says; "You don't have to say the word, you know. I still have to wait for my friend, but in the meantime you can make me something to eat."

Alfred throws a stink-eye at the girl, but turns around and heads to the kitchen. Selina followed, purring; "Also, one other thing. In the future you lock down each door and window to keep me out. It would be very nice if you unlock them again. Or, do you want me to tell Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, you throw out a street girl in the future?"

* * *

 **Presence:**

Annie and Selina arrived in the presence again, skipping happily upon the manor doors. Once arriving there, the girls found a surprise. Alfred had removed all the locks. He even opened the door for them, to welcome them back in.

Well, not really for welcoming them back in. He only opened the doors for them so he could kick their butts for time traveling again. And Selina received a few pummels extra. Mainly because she dared to threaten him in the past. And, for kidnapping Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **Until which age do they call a child toddler? I still called them toddlers in this chapter, though I'm not sure if they still are. XD Anyway, what did you think of it, and how do you like Mark Ornelas? So, what was your favorite part?**

 **Anyway, for the next chapter I'm not sure if Sean's parents will still be in it, because in the next one they reach the age of eight year old, and that's the age where Sean lost his parents. I still have to talk with TEDOG about that.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts, cz I love to hear them:D**


	8. Bruce, eight years old

**Thank you all so much for your feedback after the previous chapter, and I'm glad you all liked Mark Ornelas. But yeah, that was the last chapter with Sean's dad, and mom. After this one, Sean will become the street boy we all know from the other stories.**

 **Warning: attempt to suicide, don't read if you don't like it**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a eight year old Bruce**

 **Presence:**

Selina skids through her bedroom door and through the hallway, dashing happily down the stairs and collapses into Bruce as the young boy wants to head up the stairs. They both fall back to the floor, Selina on top. The young cat-girl quickly plants a kiss on the bridge of Bruce's nose and leaps back to her feet.

"Nice to see you're happy," Bruce says as he stands back up as well, dusting himself off. "Also, the other day I asked you who Sean was. Now I know…"

* * *

 **Past:**

The young street cat sprints through the open patio doors inside, and makes her way across the study and through the door, through the hallway and up the stairs. "Bruce Wayne, hurry up kid, if we don't want to get late!"

The young billionaire jolts up from his sleep, and Selina charges through his bedroom door inside. Bruce sits up and rubs his eyes, warily; "Late for what?"

"To pick up your friend, Sean, remember?" Selina starts jogging in her place, impatiently. Bruce stares at her, baffled. Didn't she know what had happened?

"We don't have to pick up Sean, because he lives here now." Bruce's eyes turn sad and drop to the floor. Selina halts her joggings and looks at Bruce, slowly getting it. "Sean lost his parents a while ago, and since then he lives here."

Selina opens her mouth to say something but then Alfred comes barging inside, asking them if they had seen Master Sean. They both shake their heads, and Alfred rushes out again, muttering something about how stupid he was to let Sean alone in the kitchen for a while, and a knife was missing ever since.

But then, the young street girl's ears pick up the stumbling footsteps of a eight year old, heading up the folding ladder to the attic. Selina's heart froze. Sean wouldn't, would he? Anyhow, she didn't stayed to find out.

Selina tells Alfred she heard Sean heading to the attic and all of them rushed up the stairs to the top level of the Manor. They saw Sean, standing at the edge of the rooftop, as if he wanted to jump.

"Master Sean, come over here, right now!" Alfred demands. Sean, not even turning his face to look at them, shakes his head. Selina knows the boy too well, and knows he will jump if he gets the chance.

Without saying anything, the young cat-girl climbs through the roof hatch around the same time as the eight year old boy spreads his arms and leans forward, ready to jump. Selina runs as fast as she can toward the boy, who now points one of his foot forward like he's taking a step. The little boy closes his eyes, ready to fall.

But, before the boy even starts falling, Selina grabs his arm and pulls him back up onto the rooftop. Thinking It's Alfred who saved him, cries; "Why did you do that?!" The little boy opens his eyes and sees it's Selina.

"Selina?" Sean starts crying harder and sinks into Selina's arms, curling himself deep up into Selina's lap as she softly strokes his hair and whispers soothing words; "Everything is going to be alright."

For minutes they stay on the roof, and Alfred and Bruce watch silently to the street girl holding Sean in her lap, continuing to move her finger through his hair, gently. Sean keeps crying and crying, uncontrollably, until Selina's soft voice and gentle fingers take its effect and Sean's cries fade into soft sobs.

Carefully the cat-girl lifts the little boy in her arms and walks back to the roof hatch, following Bruce and Alfred back inside. Sean had closed his eyes by then, and fell to sleep. Slowly they walk up to the study, and Selina places the sleeping Sean onto the couch, gently.

They leave the study to let Sean sleep, because that will do him good. They sit with the three of them in the kitchen, drinking tea. They talk softly as Alfred explains to them what had happened to the Ornelas family. Of course Selina knew parts of it, but only the parts that Sean remembered.

Hearing all the full details made Selina's heart heavy, and though she know the future Sean as he is right now, she still feels she has to talk to him after he's waking up. Bruce says to Alfred to call the parents and tell them there is not going to be a Bruce Wayne birthday party. The little billionaire doesn't feel the mood for a party.

Quietly the two kids head back to Bruce's bedroom, where they play a while with some of his toys. The little boy feels horrible after what his friend tried to do on the manor rooftop, but tries to hide the tears back. Selina sees it, wraps her arm around the little boy, and Bruce nestles his head onto Selina's lap.

Bruce and Selina can't help it, and fall to sleep as well. Selina on the floor, while Bruce lies against her stomach, nestles against it like a little kitten. Alfred walks in, can't help to crack a half-smile and takes Bruce's blanket off the bed and lies it down onto the sleeping children. Quietly, the butler leaves again.

After a while Selina's eyes jolt open, alarmed. She looks up at Bruce's nightstand and she can see that the alarm clock on it says, it's 8 in the evening. But something had woken her up alarmed, but what?

"SELINA!" It's Sean, screaming for her from the study, and his voice is filled with pure panic. Then she hears quick footsteps approaching Bruce's bedroom, and Alfred comes rushing inside, telling her that young Master Sean had screamed for her like five times, and that he tried to calm down the boy, but couldn't.

Selina jumps up to her feet, and makes little Bruce awake in the process. As Selina rushes out the room to head downstairs, Bruce rubs his eyes warily and looks up at Alfred, who lifts the boy up on his feet. Then they quickly head downstairs as well.

Sean had stopped his screaming, and started his uncontrollably crying. Selina rushes inside and turns the boy around. Sean wants to kick his attacker, but sees it's Selina in time and his face turns a little relieved. Quickly he clinches himself around Selina's waist.

"Why did they leave me?" Sean sobs, and Alfred, who poked his head inside the study, knows it's better to sit with Bruce in the kitchen. Too many people around Sean, is for the moment being, not the right thing.

Selina doesn't know what to answer on Sean's question. Carefully she picks the boy up and sits down onto the couch, with Sean on her lap as he strangles his arms tightly around her and sobs into the crook of her neck.

"Didn't they love me?"

Selina swallows. She knows what to answer on that, and says; "Of course they love you Sean. They left because they had no choice. Those bad guys shot at their boat, and you fell overboard. There was too many panic, and too many chaos at that time. And, it was very, very dark. Maybe they didn't know you fell, and found out when it was too late."

"I thought you had left me too," Sean cries, tangling his little fingers into Selina's curls, gently holding onto it. Scared she might leave if he didn't. Selina rocks the little boy back and forth. The pain Sean went through right now, she went through years ago. When her mom suddenly disappeared.

"Sean, look, we don't know if they are still alive, but if they do, they will return for you," Selina says, lifting the boy's face up with her finger below his chin. A pair of brown, wet eyes stare into hers. "But until then, you have to be strong! Don't ever give up, and don't ever try to that again what you tried today."

Sean nods, and buries his head back into the crook of Selina's neck, sobbing softly as Selina says; "My mom went away a long time ago. She's a secret agent, and one day she will return for me. I stayed on the streets for a while, learned myself survival skills because it's a very dangerous and hard life. But I'm strong, and I'm sure you are too."

Selina kisses the top of Sean's head, and she can feel his breathings become calm again, indicating he's falling to sleep again. Then, he quickly opens his eyes again, and stares back into Selina's eyes. His eyes, big and wide like he wants to stay awake. Like he's scared she will leave him.

Selina kisses him on the forehead, and a soft smile curls up on his face, and slowly his eyes are closing again. Selina decided to stay for the night, but when she left the study long enough to take a quick toilet break and grab something to eat and drink, she found it empty.

The patio doors where open, and a small note lied on the coffee table. It said; **_Don't look for me, Selina. I will look for you. I feel I have to do this, be strong like you are and find my parents. Don't forget me, and I will never forget you._**

 ** _Sean Ornelas_**

Selina kissed the small note, folded it to the point it was big enough to fit into the necklace her mom gave her when she was eight years old. Then she turned, and saw Alfred standing in the doorway with a sleeping Bruce on his arm. A silent tear fell down her cheek, and Alfred nodded, smiling understandably.

The young girl walked over to them and took Bruce, whispering she would take him to bed before leaving again. Alfred nods, and quietly Selina walks up the stairs. Alfred watched her the entire time, until she disappeared onto the landing. Then, he closed the patio doors, and called detective Bullock, telling him that Sean Ornelas ran away.

* * *

 **Present…**

Selina walked quietly into the study and sits down beside Bruce. Then, curling herself up completely, placing her head onto Bruce's lap, Selina fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know this one was shorter than usual, but that's because this update was filled with emotions, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think by review:D**


	9. Bruce, nine years old

**I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a nine year old Bruce**

 **Presence:**

Selina jolts up, awake and grins. Maybe it was time to visit Bruce's ninth birthday. It would be without Sean, but it still could be fun, right?

The young cat-girl jumps into her clothes and heads downstairs where she plants a tiny kiss on Alfred's cheek as she runs out the door. Alfred has to grab himself against the wall to stay up straight, before fainting in surprise.

Then, realizing she's up to something again; "Miss Kyle! Stay away from Master Bruce's- Alfred slaps himself against his forehead. He really should know by now that she's already off, like always.

Ten cats meow around his feet to get fed.

* * *

 **Past:**

Alfred is standing in the study, talking with Mr. Wayne when suddenly a blur flies through the open patio doors and past them, disappearing through the study door to head upstairs. Not that the two grown-ups could see it, but Mr. Wayne's paperwork flying off the coffee table and drifting through the air was a big give away.

"She's here!" Alfred says with a voice someone would use when a monster had returned. Mr. Wayne simply grins. Alfred can be so over reacting sometimes. Bruce seemed to enjoy her company, and until now she hadn't brought him into too much trouble.

Alfred shakes his head and leaves, just in time to see Selina sneak off the stairs with the nine year old birthday-boy on her back. The little boy was wearing some new clothes, but by the looks of it, it weren't the ones his parents gave him. They were ragged, and it looked like they belong to some street boy.

Alfred, suddenly sensing what she's up to with young Master Bruce; "If you think you can take him to the streets on my watch, you are badly mistaken, young lady!"

Selina halts in front of the butler and says with a grin; "Annie, now!" Before Alfred can sense what is happening, a blur flies down the stairs and disappears through the front door, and Alfred finds himself seconds later in Wayne Manor Forest, madly spinning on his feet. Back at the manor, Selina skips happily out the open front door, with Bruce on her back.

"Alfred, can I have another coffee?!" Mr. Wayne hollers for his butler, then looking stupefied if the butler doesn't show up in less than thirty seconds; "Alfred?"

* * *

Today, Selina is going to turn Bruce Wayne into a nine year old criminal. And she's so excited about it. In order to do that, they have to visit Jim Gordon's house. Yeah, he's not a cop yet, for like three years or so, but it's still fun to irk him. And after that, maybe they can find and irk his future partner. Maybe an early meeting for them would be great.

The young cat girl, and the nine year old future Bat-boy, walk up the steps that lead to Mr. Gordon's front door. They knock, and it doesn't take long before a three years younger version of Jim Gordon opens the door.

The future cop makes a terrible eye roll as he sees the kids and grumbles; "No, I'm not going to buy some scout cookies, or whatever you are selling!" The kids stare at him baffled, and they even hadn't said a word, so why does he think they are selling cookies?

Then, suddenly getting a brilliant idea, Selina says with sad kitty eyes; "We don't sell cookies, Mr. But we are poor street kids, and Foster Care said to us we had to ring a random doorbell, and the person who opens has to spend an entire day with us."

Jim pierces his eyes deep into Selina's and start chewing the inside of his mouth. He always does that when he's doubting the person he's talking to, or finds her acting suspiciously. Then his eyes slowly move into Bruce's, who starts looking so sad with his big, brown puppy dog eyes, Jim's heart drops.

"Fine, come in!" Jim moves aside to let the two kids in. It wouldn't hurt to spend an entire day with street kids, and maybe Barbara wouldn't mind either. It turns out she didn't, and it also turns out she and Selina were getting along so well, but that's not a surprise to us. So, when Jim and Bruce were making pancakes, Selina told Barbara lots of stuff. Stuff she actually shouldn't tell.

"Yes, I'm from the future, three years from now to be exactly. And you and Jim aren't together anymore. That's so sad, because you two are so perfect for each other," Selina tells, and Barbara looks like she doesn't know what to think. "I shouldn't tell you this, but maybe I can prevent this, you see. I mean, not matter how hot Renee Montoya looks, stay away from her. She will lure you in and then dump you right after she call you "Toxic" first. Jim is already over you by then, and dates another woman and leaves you heartbroken. You will drink yourself unconscious to the point you meet some psycho, and turns you in a psycho as well. And we don't want that, do we?"

Barbara shakes her head rapidly, and then Jim and Bruce return with the pancakes. The poor "not cop yet" frowns as he sees Selina's big grin. Quickly she starts wolfing down onto the pancakes before Jim could ask her anything. After breakfast, Barbara tells Jim she has an appointment with a hairstylist and leaves.

Selina takes a quick hot shower while Jim and Bruce do the dishes, and then they head out the door to do whatever the kids want to do. They decide to head to the zoo. Once arrived there, Bruce and Selina disappeared into the Ape House. Jim quickly follows, but inside he can't find them.

"Great!" Jim mutters to himself, rounding on his feet to pick a direction they possibly could have taken. The poor man doesn't know which to pick, but then loud screams are heard. The born cop in him awakens, and Jim rushes toward the screams.

"Hiya, Jim!" Selina screams in joy, and as Jim turns his head to find her, he sees both kids dangling on a tree branch in a freaking gorilla cage. They both grin at Jim, like they don't care about the big gorilla. Jim looks at the animal, frantically. "One advice, Jim, don't look 'm in the eye."

"Yeah, then he thinks you want to fight," Bruce adds importantly, dangling beside the cat-girl.

"Selina, Bruce, please get out of the cage?" Jim pleads as he slowly scurries closer, not taking his eyes of the big black beast in the corner of the cage. "You know what, if you do, I buy you two an ice scream."

"Yeah, we don't react well on bribery," Selina grins. "Besides, this is way more fun. Also, don't worry about big Harvey there. You just have to treat him like you treat your future cop partner."

"What?" Jim's mouth drops agape. How does these kids know he is trying to get a spot in the GCPD? He's sure he didn't tell them. Jim quickly shrugs the question away and barks; "You know what, it doesn't matter. Get your butts out of there!" And then with a nicer voice; "Please?"

The kids shake their heads rapidly, and so does the hairy Harvey in the corner of the cage. Then Bruce says; "We can't. We are hiding in here so those angry people can't catch us." Jim is about to ask what the young billionaire means with that, when someone taps him on the shoulder, firmly.

When Jim turns, he's standing face to face with two angry police officers. A few minutes later, he finds himself in a cage, with Bruce and Selina beside him, bellowing angrily; "This is a big misunderstanding. I want to speak with the captain of this precinct, immediately!"

"Yeah!" Selina adds, hollering loudly; "It's not like we were going to keep their wallets!" The young girl tries to rattle the bars, but that doesn't work so much. Instead, she kicks against it and then turns to sit on the bench.

Sadly enough, the bench is occupied with another prisoner. But Selina recognizes the little criminal, instantly. "Sean Ornelas! What are you doing here?!" Selina skips excitedly up to the bench and hugs the nine year old, tightly.

"Selina, Bruce, I didn't expect to see you here," Sean says as he tries to smile into Selina's tight hug. He likes her hug so much, but it hurts at the same time. Selina notices it, and releases the little boy a little, looking the kid in the face. That's when she sees it's filled with scars and bruises.

"Sean, what happened?" Bruce asks worriedly, as he sits down beside the street boy. Jim is still shouting abuse to the passing by cops, hollering to them to make an appointment with their captain.

Sean sighs; "The cops arrested me a few hours ago, because I got caught into a street gang fight. Those street punks did this to me, but trust me if I tell you this, they were the once that needed an ambulance."

Selina grins; "Yeah, I trust you, Sean. Selina sits down on the other side of Sean, taking him on her lap. "You don't mind, do you?" Sean shakes his head, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Around that time, Jim had stopped his shouting and turned as well, spotting the three kids on the bench. _"Great, they also know the other criminal."_ Jim drags in a long deep breath and plops down beside Bruce, who immediately climbs onto his lap and drops his head against his chest. Jim can't help it and cracks a smile.

Suddenly a familiar face, Harvey Bullock, zooms close to the bars, and unlocks the door, barking; "You are allowed to come out!" Jim immediately jumps to his feet excitedly, and wants to step out when the cop stops him and says; "Not you. The Ornelas kid!"

Sean looks up and slides off Selina's lap, walking over to the waiting Bullock. Then, he stops and turns to Selina one more time, before hurling himself around Bullock's waist and begs him to release Selina and Bruce as well.

"Get off!" Bullock barks, and Sean turns on his heels to run back to Selina, crying. Bullock tries to grab the shrub of his neck but grabs air instead. Sean gives Selina a quick hug and then follows Bullock, his head hanging down sadly.

"Hurt him, and you'll be needing an ambulance!" Selina spits angrily at Bullock's back, who pays no attention to her, shoves the nine year old boy into the interrogation room and shuts the door with a bang.

Bruce starts to cry; "What is that awful cop going to do with Sean?"

"Not much, because we will save him!" Selina says with a grin on her face. Jim and Bruce both frown, and then the young cat-girl holds up a cell key. Sean had slipped it into her pocket, after he stole it from the lackadaisical cop first. "This will be like Prison Break with kids."

Jim and Bruce don't know where Selina is talking about, but if it means they are going to break out of the cell, they are in. But first, they have to wait for Bullock to leave the interrogation room.

It takes exact fifteen minutes before the interrogation room door opens and Bullock heads out, shouting at Sean before locking the door behind him securely; "You give me a splitting headache, kid! Right now I'm off for lunch, and after that I come back and you're going to tell me everything!"

Bullock stomps out the precinct front door to get his lunch from his regular food stand. In the meantime, Selina unlocks their cell door, quietly. The other officers are too busy with their own things, they don't really see what the two kids and their future college is doing.

Once out of their cell, the three persons scurry quietly to the interrogation rooms, pick locking the one where Sean's inside. Selina's heart froze when she saw what the awful cop had done with the nine year old. He had chained him to the table.

Selina pick locks those locks as well when suddenly officer Alvarez comes walking up to the interrogation rooms. The stupid cop notices Jim, and alarms his colleges. That's when they are all surrounded with hundreds cops.

As they keep their guns aimed at Jim and the three kids, Jim hollers; "Put your weapons down, they are just kids!"

Alvarez rolls his eyes and snorts; "Yeah, but you aren't. And besides, that's Sean Ornelas. That kid butt-kicked lots of us, and this time we aren't letting him escape."

Selina guffaws; "Wait, you are all butt-kicked by a nine year old?" Selina laughs harder; "Man, this precinct really sucks. Maybe we should talk with your captain and let her know how lousy you all are. I mean, butt-kicked by a nine year old." The young cat-girl can't help herself and starts laughing her face off.

Suddenly one of the cops says as he points his gun to Selina; "Wait a minute, I know you." Selina stops laughing, but a wide grin remains on her face. "Yeah, last week, you escaped juvie. Though, you did look a little younger."

"Ah, yeah, I remember," Selina cries with glee. "Oh, long time ago, but the memories always stay so fresh."

"It was last week!" The cop stomps his foot down angrily. "I'm still farting wood splinters because of the broom you stuffed up my-

Jim rolls his eyes and snarls; "I'm going to stop you right there, if you don't mind. This are still kids, and I don't think they are interested in your fart stories." The three kids nodding agreed.

But then, the lackadaisical cop returns from his lunch, and finds the cop and the three kids surrounded by his colleges. "That's it! Nobody touches my prisoners!" Bullock roars angrily. His colleges know too well to not mess with him when he's like that, so they quickly put their guns away and scramble off.

"And you!" Bullock points wildly at Sean, his eyes full with anger. Sean quickly hides himself behind Selina. "You are coming with me, so I can return you to Wayne Manor where you will stay until you are eighteen years old. After that, you are not my problem anymore!"

Bullock grabs the little boy's hand and drags him along, kicking and screaming. Jim, Bruce and Selina quickly follow, but then suddenly Alfred Pennyworth bowls inside. It turns out, Bullock had called the butler while he was on lunch. He had to pick up the young billionaire and the crazy girl and adult who were with him.

"Master Bruce, what on earth are you doing here? Why did the cops have to arrest you?" Then, spotting the grinning Selina, eating a banana; "Ah, yes, Miss Kyle! I should of know."

Bruce quickly hurls himself around his butler and cries with big tears; "That cop is so mean to Sean. He arrested him too, and now he's forcing him to live with us, but Sean doesn't want that."

They all head of the GCPD and step into Bullock's car, who drives off to his apartment where Alfred and he could have a private discussion what to do with Sean, and how to keep him at the manor.

While the cop and the butler were discussing over a beer and tea, the kids investigated Bullock's apartment. Jim grabbed a bag of popcorn and start eating it while watching an action movie.

Sean suddenly pulls open a drawer and peeks inside, noticing all kinds of goodies he doesn't even know the name off. Selina peers inside as well and takes out the nun chucks, eyeing it with delight.

Stealing glances at Alfred and Bullock, Selina hides the thing underneath her jacket. Sean takes a pair of brass knuckles, hiding it in his pockets. One day, those might come in handy.

"Mister Bullock, do you like horse riding?" Bruce asks as he saunters up to the cop and his butler, showing him the flogger, thinking it's a crop. Bullock turns red in the face, and it's not because he's angry.

The air gets awkward as Alfred looks at the lackadaisical cop, waiting for his explanation. Bullock clears his throat and says, while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly; "No, ehm, that belongs to my sister. She ehm, needed a place to sleep and, ehm, I guess she forgot to take that with her!"

Quickly he takes the flogger away from Bruce and rushes over to his drawer with goodies. Selina and Sean scurry aside, grinning sheepishly. Bullock eyes the drawer and senses he's missing something, but is too embarrassed with it to ask them were the missing tools are.

A few hours later they are all packed in Bullock's car again, and taken back to the manor. As Sean and Selina want to scurry inside, Bullock stops them and demands them to give back his goodies. They both sigh disappointed but do what the cop asked them to do.

"But em, can you tell me where you bought that thing?" Selina grins questioned as Bullock stomps back to his car. The cop takes no notice of her and hops behind his wheel, scowling to Sean; "Don't you dare to run away again, kid!"

And with that, the cop races off, leaving a stupefied Jim behind. Alfred calls a cab for him, and drink some tea while they wait. The three kids are in the study, talking. Then Sean heads over to the patio window, but sees it's locked.

"I don't want to stay here," Sean sobs. "I have to get strong, and find my parents. But it seems your butler locked all exits."

Selina grins; "Not all." The two boys frown, and Selina heads over to the secret passage. "Take this one, keep walking ahead, then at the end you take the left and keep walking ahead again. Then you will see a ladder, take it and you will come out behind the pool house."

Sean smirks happily and wraps his arms around Selina's waist, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Selina. You too, Bruce."

They both nod, and Sean turns on his heels and steps into the secret passage. Then, quickly sprinting back and asks Selina to pick him up one more time. She does, and the little boy quickly plants a kiss on her cheek. Then, quickly running off as he hears Alfred's footsteps approaching the study.

"Well, Master Bruce and Master Sean. Maybe it's bedtime, don't you think?" Alfred stops in his roots, only spotting the cat-girl and the bat-boy, madly grinning. Realizing what happened, Alfred slaps his forehead, and turns on his way back to the kitchen, making a phone call to Bullock to tell him the bad news. Sean Ornelas had run off, again.

* * *

 **Presence:**

Selina walks into Wayne Manor with her very own nun chucks. She will show it to Bruce Wayne, and she knows he will love it. But sadly enough, Alfred was waiting for her, stole it away from her and demanded her to stay in her room for the rest of the day.

Why, because she had helped Sean to escape when he was a nine year old boy.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I think you are all happy to see Sean is still in it:D**


	10. Bruce, ten years old

**Hi guys, a new update, and thank you all so much for the feedback after the previous update. It means a lot:D I will answer a few:D**

 **Guest: Well, you finally read in this update the leech on Sean's you-know-what:D  
Guest: Well, I have this story that's called; "Two street kids collide. In that one Selina is thirteen years old and Sean is twelve, and in that one Sean saves her from a roof collapse. Maybe you might be interested even though they are a little older than you said:D  
Guest: Oh, I'm sorry, don't want to scare you. Well, I'm telling you in advance, though there aren't many chapters left, Sean will still be in it. I wish this makes you less scared XD  
Guest: Thank you, but I guess you just invented a new word Hiladorable (Hilarious/adorable) LOL  
** **Guest: Thank you for liking the Jim/Barbara part:D and the Sean part of course XD**

 **Anyway, time for you to read the chapter (if you didn't do that already) lol**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a ten year old Bruce**

Selina strolls sadly through the hallways of Wayne Manor. Normally she would be happy and ecstatic, but this time she wasn't. The reason; she was still grounded for her "past" actions. To make sure she would stay indoors, Alfred had pet-locked each and every entry point. It really sucks to have a butler like Alfred Pennyworth.

But then, her brain remembers something again. She was grounded because she helped nine-year old Sean escape, again. And how did she do that? Right, by sending him through a very Highly Super-Secret passage tunnel. It was so Highly Super-Secret because she had dug the exit point behind the shed herself.

She knew the passage tunnel was there because Bruce once showed her the map with all the passages drawn out. Except that one, hadn't an exit point. There was an entry point in the study, but why it was actually there when there wasn't an exit, Bruce couldn't explain. So, Selina dug one without telling Bruce or the butler.

But then again, nine-year old Bruce was with them, so there is still a tiny chance that little kid was interrogated by the butler, years ago. Bruce better not snitched, or else she will spank his ten year old butt for it. Oh, Wait, she can't. Because she would still be stuck at the manor. Scratch that, she will spank his thirteen year old butt for it.

The young girl lingers quietly through the main floor's hallway, scoping her eyes around for the butler. She can hear him in the laundry room. Perfect. The cat-girl makes a break for it and disappears into the study, halting in front of the wall board that uncovers her Highly Super-Secret Passage.

Her heart beats a little, nervously. Would it still be there, or would Alfred filled it up? Listening carefully to the heavy footsteps that walk from the laundry room through the kitchen and through the hallway…. Selina sighs happily as they head up the stairs. With one quick tap against the slide board, it moves aside.

As far as she could see it was still the same like days before. The long tunnel was empty, but that won't mean Alfred hadn't locked her Highly Super-Secret Exit Hatch behind the shed. She can hear the butler walk down the first floor to the boys room. Obviously he's going to wake up Bruce.

Selina dashes quickly into her Highly Super-Secret Passage and takes the path that leads her to the exit behind the shed. It was still empty and had no "road blocks" along the way. Then, there it is. Her Highly Super-Secret Exit Hatch. No locks, Whoop-whoop!

The young cat-girl climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch, poking her head through. A tiny part of her was scared Alfred somehow would be waiting there to throw her back, so she was cautious like a cat. Nope, the coast looks clear.

Quickly she scrambles out, closing the hatch securely. Then she grabs her phone and calls Annie, who was just on a happy shopping spree in Gotham City. And to be honest, no one likes to be bothered on a shopping spree, right? Well, neither was Annie, but since Selina asked her nicely….

"Annie, get your butt over here to Wayne Manor and take me to Bruce's tenth birthday party!"

Okay, it wasn't so nice at all, but the girl also doesn't dare to disobey her cat-friend and sped off to Wayne Manor where she meets Selina in the garden, behind the shed, standing close at her Highly Super-Secret Exit Hatch.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Selina barks a little agitated as she stares at her watch. "It took you four seconds to get here instead of three!"

* * *

 **Past:**

Selina skips excitedly into Wayne Manor, greeting the surprised butler. The poor man was so sure the mental note he made for his future-self would work. Maybe he should try make a "better" one. Something like; upgrade the surveillance cameras or tie her to a chair for the rest of her life.

Then, realizing she had made the time-travel trip all for nothing, a soft smile curls his lips and says very pleased to the grinning girl; "I'm sorry, Miss Kyle, but I'm afraid Master Bruce isn't home right now. He's out, with his parents, and I'm not going to tell you where he is."

"What? But they know I'm always here for his birthday, so why did they shut me out this year?" Maybe Alfred should have stopped grinning, because she could read the answer to that question on his face. "You better not have something to do with it, old man!"

Alfred sighs deeply, and replies; "Matter in fact, I did. I said to them it would be a nice change for Master Bruce to spend his birthday with his parents, so they took a day off from work. Master Bruce was so happy, and I guess he didn't mention you even once."

Alfred grins pleased. At least one of his plans work out. Selina stomps her foot down, angrily; "You are lying! Bruce would have mentioned me! He would have screamed and- Alfred sighs again, rolling his eyes and admits to her, Master Bruce did exactly the things she said. But, it still doesn't mean the boy isn't happy at the very moment they are having this conversation.

"I will find him!"

The young girl turns on her heels and heads back through the patio doors. Alfred strongly doubts she will find the Wayne Family. After all, Gotham is big. Selina sprints angrily up to her friend, who's now sitting at the pool and drinking an ice-tea.

"Annie, change of plans! We need to find Bruce, fast!"

"What, but I-

"ANNIE!"

Annie rolls her eyes and Selina uses her as a way for transport again as they rush toward the city and investigate the whole place, in seconds. They looked at every store, restaurant, park or other places a parent would take their kid to, but they didn't find the young billionaire.

Selina sits down onto the curb and sobs; "Stupid Alfred. I had something very special in mind for my Kitty Toy Bruce. Now my entire day is ruined!" Selina cries with big tears, but then suddenly a familiar, also very unpleasant, face strolls past them.

"LUKE!" Selina jumps up to her feet, and the light blonde hair ten year old froze in his tracks. The kid slowly turns with fear in his eyes, noticing a very angry glaring cat-like girl stomping over to him.

Before the kid realizes what happened, he find himself running away from her as she pursues him with a flogger. "No, please, AAAHHHH!"

It doesn't take long before the young girl has cornered him into an alleyway with no exit, beside the one they entered through. Selina grins pleased. "I've been looking for you, you little BRAT!"

"I-I, who are you?" Luke yelps in fear, pushing his back against the wall behind him, like he's trying to push himself through it. Selina simply grins, closing in, slowly. "SEAN, HELP!"

The ten year old's cries gets dragged by the wind and reaches Sean's ears, two blocks away. The little street boy jolts his head up alarmed, staring wildly at the girl who's having her arms wrapped around his neck. Haleigh.

The little girl is about to kiss the little street boy, though the little street boy was trying to struggle himself free because he didn't want to, and Luke's cries for help might just saved him.

"Haleigh, Luke sounds he's in trouble!"

The girl shrugs, and smirks; "Tell me when he's not in trouble. I mean, that kid is a 'trouble-magnet.' You know what, just forget Luke, close your eyes and prepare yourself for your first kiss because-

Sean ducks down and underneath Haleigh's arms, sprinting off to help his acquaintance, two blocks away. Haleigh grunts angrily and promises herself she will give Luke the worst pummel ever for ruining her first kiss with Sean Ornelas.

The street boy follows the sound of Luke's cries, and finds the alleyway he was hiding in. From afar, he sees two girls from behind, closing in onto Luke, who recoiled to a small ball to the ground.

One of the girls was wearing lots of leather, and that could mean she's dangerous. But no one is as dangerous as Sean Ornelas. The ten year old knows for sure, even though that girl looks at least fourteen or so, he can beat the crap out of her.

"Leave him alone!" Sean bellows in anger, sprinting up to save his acquaintance, but then the leather wearing girls turns, and the street boy roots in his spot. His mouth, opening wide; "Selina?"

"Awe, look at him!" Selina cries in glee, skipping up to Sean Ornelas. "My Kitty Toy Sean! Isn't he just adorable, playing all hard-core and his little fists are still clenched. Sean-y pie!" The young cat-girl lifts the ten year old up in her arms and spins around with him for a while. It makes Sean a little dizzy, but he likes it.

"Selina, what are you doing here?"

The girl frowns; "What, don't you remember? It's Bruce's tenth birthday."

Sean, feeling a little embarrassed he did forget it, clears his throat awkwardly and lies; "Of course I still knew that. I mean, that's why I asked what you were doing here in the city, instead of being with Bruce, celebrating his birthday?"

"Well, Alfred has sent him off with his parents, and refused to tell me where they took him." Selina drops her eyes, sadly. "And then, I ran into this little creeper over here…" the girl stomps her foot down as threat to Luke, who immediately recoils to the ground again. Then, whispering; "Be careful who you choose as friends, Sean-y. Some are not what they seem."

Selina throws a very dirty stink-eye to Luke, and Sean frowns. What did she mean with that? He wanted to ask, but then Haleigh runs into the alleyway, exhausted. The little girl stops and stares at Selina who's still holding Sean into a bear-hug. Selina's eyes meet Haleigh's, and they slowly fill with anger. Haleigh turns on her heels and runs off, screaming in fear.

Sean frowns; "Haleigh?" Then he shares a look with Selina who shrugs as well. Quickly he hugs Selina tightly, and says; "Well, Luke and I have to go. I think you can find Bruce in Starling City, because I saw him and his parents take the train this morning."

"So, that means you won't come with us?" Selina's eyes turn sad. "Bruce would love to see you again."

Sean shrugs sadly; "I would, but what if a cop sees me again and force me to come back to the manor? Or, what if Bruce's parents want me to come back?"

"Well, we can always take Bruce aside with us so his parents won't know you are there," Selina suggests with a grin. Sean's face turns happy again, and the boy nods. He takes Selina's hand and they spurt off with Annie.

Luke stays behind in the alleyway, looking very baffled. Those girls wanted to attack him, and Sean runs off with them? That's just weird. But then again, Sean was always a little weird.

* * *

The two girls and the little street boy arrive in Starling City, and now they had to search for their billionaire friend in a city they didn't know. Lucky for them, Sean had been there before and knew his way around a little.

They look in restaurants, and all other places Starling City has to offer. But, it's really hard to find their little friend. They are almost about to give up, when there is suddenly an announcement on a TV in the TV show display window. It appears that a man and woman was abducted from the streets. Witnesses said that their little ten year old son could escape the attack, though no one really saw were he ran to.

"My poor little birthday boy! We need to get him, fast!" Selina hurls herself around Annie again, and Sean and Annie both frown quizzically.

Sean strikes his little chin and asks; "Selina, didn't you hear the news reporter? No one knows where he ran to."

The young girl snorts to that and says; "Come on, it's Bruce we are talking about. He probably hid himself in the nearest alley he could find." Annie agrees to that. Bruce was not one of the bravest kids they met.

"Well, let's find him," Sean says, and once they arrive at the street where Bruce's parents got kidnapped, they hear soft sobs coming from an near alleyway. Selina mouths a "told you so" and heads inside. Behind of one of the dumpsters, they find a scared and crying Bruce Wayne.

The little boy is so glad to see some familiar faces, and buries himself into Selina's waist. They let him cry for a moment longer, and then the little boy explains what happened. He and his parents were just stepping out an ice scream shop when a van pulled up beside them. Men came out and grabbed his mom and dad. They screamed for Bruce to run, so he did. A few men tried to catch him, but they caught too much attention and decided to leave with the parents only.

Bruce finally calmed down a little, and Selina promised her little friend they would find his parents. Sean confirmed the same thing with a strong nod. Bruce hugs him tightly. Then they head into a café to get a drink and talk their plans through.

The TV in the café is broadcasting a news loop along with several witnesses who filmed some of the abduction or made pictures of it. Tourist can be so crazy sometimes. That's when Selina notices that one of them had made a picture of the van's number plate.

The young girl points it out, they write it onto a napkin and speed back with Annie to Gotham city. Their first plan was using the GCPD's plate number register. Maybe they were lucky and the van maybe drove through a red light and reported by a GCPD cop.

Annie waits outside with Bruce on her lap while Selina and Sean go in full mission impossible mode. They poke their heads around the GCPD door and lurk inside. They are looking for the lackadaisical cop, but not because they needed his help. No, they had to avoid Bullock from seeing them.

They spot the cop behind his desk, sitting back in his chair and his legs pulled up onto his desk. The two kids somersault across the floor and hide behind one of the desks. Bullock looks up and glares through the room. It's almost like he's sensing there is something out of the ordinary.

Then, the cop shrugs and opens his drawer with bubble-gum. He's bored, and he needs a case, but his captain had put him on alphabetizing the cases. Sean and Selina walk cat-like from desk to desk, until they reach the office in the back of the building. Then, as they want to make a break for it, Bullock rises to his feet to get a coffee. The kids quickly duck back to the floor.

Bullock walks over to the coffee machine beside the office the kids need to go in but then accidentally drops his pen to the floor. As he bends down to pick it up, he sees someone from the corner of his eyes crawl away under a desk. Bullock frowns suspiciously.

"Alright, get your butt from under there!" Bullock grumbles soon as he walked to the desk. Two familiar faces poke their heads from under the desk, both equally wide grinning. Bullock rolls his eyes annoyed. He should have known these two would pop-up anytime soon, especially since today is Bruce Wayne's birthday. Yes, Bullock noticed the pattern as well, or maybe Alfred had said too much.

"Well, well, if that isn't Cat-Monster and Sean Ornelas!" Bullock mutters aggravated. "What's the reason for visiting me this time?"

Sean jumps up to his feet and says; "We weren't here to visit you. We wanted to sneak into that office to use the database to search for a licence plate number."

"Why?!"

"Look, lackadaisical idiot," Selina spits annoyed. "We don't have time to answer your stupid questions, so turn around and pretend you didn't see us so we can sneak in the office and find that number. It will only take a few seconds and we will be on our way again."

Bullock sucks in a breath as he pretends to think very hard on their offer, but then growls; "No way, I'm going to kick you back to the future (if that's possible), and I will bring you to juvie."

"You won't kick her!" Sean spits angrily and steps between Bullock and Selina and starts to size himself up against Bullock. His eyes sparkle dangerous. The lackadaisical cop stares at the kid for a moment, completely baffled, and then guffaws; "And who's going to stop me, huh? You?!"

"Yes, ME!" Sean spits back, totally not taken back by Bullock's guffawing's. It really shows the street already hardened him, and he was only ten years old. The little kid starts clenching his fist, and the cop figures it's best to not taunt him at this point.

"Fine, whatever, kid," Bullock says with a tired eye roll. "Still, I'm not pretending I didn't see you lot and let you in that office. They can fire me for that, you know?"

Selina wants to open her mouth to snap something witty but Bruce comes in walking, searching for them and ask why it takes so long. That's when the young billionaire sees the two kids in a heated discussion with the cop, Bullock. Bruce gets a little scared the cop would take away his friends.

"Mr. Bullock, please help us," Bruce cries sadly and strolls up to them. Bullock looks over, rolling his eyes in despair. "Please don't send them to jail or anything. They have to help me to find my parents."

"Why, what happened to them?" Bullock grumbles suspiciously. He's not really sure if he has to buy Bruce's story or not. Then, Bruce quickly explains the cop about what happened in Starling City, and the two kids take that as an opportunity to sneak behind the cop's back into the office and search for the car's licence plate number.

It doesn't take long for them to find it and write it down onto a piece of paper before skipping out the office with glee; "Come on, B! We found it!" The three kids quickly sprint out the GCPD to find their friend Annie to take them back to Starling City.

Bullock, not planned to let them get away with it, rushes after the threesome and sees them hurl around Annie. "NO!" Bullock bellows, in a split-second the cop hurls himself around the girl as well, finding himself seconds later in a complete different city. "Where are we?!" the lackadaisical cop roars as he spins round and round on his feet, dizzy.

"Great, another unwanted passenger," Annie says, folding her arms and rolling her eyes annoyed at the same time. Selina slaps her forehead in annoyance as well, and Sean lifts up his ten year old leg and kicks Bullock in his private part. Bruce stares at the boy in shock.

"Run!" Sean hollers, and starts making a break for it. Selina sprints after him and takes his little hand in hers as she holds her other arm out to hurl around Annie who sped after them. They were about to rush off when Bullock roars; "I still have Bruce Wayne, so ha!"

"Don't leave me," Bruce yelps in fear, and they all sigh defeated. Bullock beams like the sun. He finally won from Selina Kyle and her friends. "Maybe Bullock can help us."

"Fine, Bullock is allowed to help!" Sean says, figuring it was better to listen. Bullock grins pleased. Another win for him. Sadly enough, the feeling of accomplishment melts as soon Sean takes a step toward him and start sizing himself up and says between his little, clenched teeth; "As long you do what I say, no exceptions. You will not scream, shout, roar, holler or bellow to any of us. Also, no hateful comments to any of us, otherwise we will kick you from the team and leave you here to grab a cab back to Gotham City."

"I didn't bring my wallet," Bullock spits, his voice slowly filling with rage. The kids throw a warning glare at the lackadaisical cop, who quickly gulps the rest of his sentence down, and says with a sweet voice; "Fine. You have my word."

The kids start strolling with Bullock down the streets as Selina tells them that they found the plate number and that it's registered to a dude named Hugo Strange. They all shrug their shoulders for not knowing who that is. Selina then says they will find out soon, because she also has his address to his house.

An hour later, they would have been there sooner if they had let Annie use her speed but Bullock said he was still too dizzy from the previous ride, they all stare up to the enormous villa, awe-stricken. They all start to wonder what this crazy man's job is that pays so well.

Anyway, there was no security outside nor was there any cameras. Maybe because the doctor figured it would be useless since he had a very deep and large moat around the villa's walls. It made the villa look even more castle-like.

They all stare devastated at the moat and try to figure out how to get across it. They are so busy and don't pay attention on Sean, who had skipped off in a nearby forest and came back with some very large and heavy logs.

Selina and the gang scurry closer, all looking quizzically at the young street boy. It's Selina who finally dares to ask; "Sean, what are you doing?"

"I will build a raft, so we can cross that water," Sean says, puffing his chest proudly for coming up with the idea, all by himself. They all grin and share a impressed look, which soon fades when Sean adds; "But the thing is, I don't have ropes to bind the logs together."

"Well, there goes your plan, genius," Bullock snorts sarcastically and is about to guffaw very loudly when Sean throws a very dirty scowl at the cop, who quickly remembers he doesn't have a wallet and realizes it's best to stop irking the little street boy.

Bullock clears his throat and says, apologizing; "Sorry about that. I guess you know how to solve that problem, right? I mean, why else all the trouble for carrying the logs out here?"

Sean nods, and says; "Yes, I do have an idea." They all look at him, waiting for the little boy to tell the solution to their rope problem. "We will use our belts!"

"Yeah, but there are only three men," Selina says, striking her chin. Sean rolls his eyes and says; "Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean we can't use other items that are strong enough." Sean starts unbuckling his belt as he says; "Like, we can use the sleeves of our jackets and shirts."

"That's a great idea," Selina says and starts doing her jacket off, but adds quickly; "You can use my sweater because my jacket is made out of leather, and I don't want to ruin it!"

"Sure, that's fine," Sean says as he starts tying his belt, Bullock's and Bruce's belts around some logs to hold them in place. Then, another idea enters the little boy's head; "You're uhm, bra will do fine too."

"WHAT?!" Selina and Annie both shout in sync, their faces turn pale in shock and horror. "Sean, I love you, but if you think I'm-" Selina stutters, but Sean cuts her off with a tiny grin; "Selina, don't worry. You're jacket will do fine too, sooo… it's either that or you're bra."

Selina looks at her jacket in her hands as she starts making a trip to memory lane, remembering how and when she stole the jacket. Usually she doesn't attach herself to items, but she sure loved her jacket.

"Fine!" Selina stomps off into the nearby forest and removes her bra as she hides behind a tree. Annie follows, sadly, removing hers as well. Selina shouts; "But if you think I won't whip you're 14 year old butt for this, you're badly mistaken SEAN!"

The girls zip their jackets closed and return back to the three men, handing their bras and shirt or sweater to Sean who uses them to tie a few other logs together. Then, it's finally finished and the girls were glad. They were so scared they would need their jackets as well.

Bullock lifts up the raft and plunges it into the water and they wait at the shore, watching a few seconds for the raft to float or sink. Luckily, it floated. The two boys, girls and Bullock leap onto the raft, and it still floated. They were quite impressed with Sean's handiwork.

Sean hands a paddle to Bullock and the two of them start paddling through the waters upon the Vilastle (Villa/ Castle). When they are behind the Vilastle, Selina pulls them closer to the shore so they can climb on land.

Meanwhile, inside, Hugo had bound Bruce's parents to a chair and was in a heated interrogation with them. Well, with Mr. Wayne because Mrs. Wayne didn't know any information the crazy doctor wanted.

"Now, I'm asking you one more time; where can I find Karen Jennings?!" Hugo asks while rubbing the sides of his head tiredly. He's feeling a headache coming up so he asks for Mrs. Peabody to bring him some aspirins.

Then, once gulped down two of them, Hugo jumps to his feet and approaches his prisoners with a dangerous glare in his eyes. "Now, tell me, or I'm going to instruct my people to kidnap that little brat of yours!"

"Leave Bruce out of this!" Mr. Wayne hollers angrily and his wife starts to sob softly as she hears her son's name. They really wish the little kid is okay.

"Then, who's more important, huh? Bruce brat or Karen Jennings?" Hugo zooms his face close toward Mr. Wayne's, staring him tauntingly in the eyes as he snarls; "You better answer my questions or else-

"Professor?" Mrs. Peabody walks into the office, interrupting her boss threat. The lunatic turns toward her with a scowl. Strange hates it to be interrupted. "I'm sorry to disturb you, professor, but some insight cameras show a pack of kids and a very hairy grown up as they climb through one of your bedroom windows as we speak."

Hugo stands up straight, slowly, and says between clenched teeth; "How is that possible? I dug that moat myself to make sure it's too deep to swim. Also, my windows are too high to reach. I mean, I don't even have fire escapes!"

Mr. Wayne snorts; "Remember I tried to teach you things about security and safety breaches? This is another example of you, being too incompetent or ignorant to listen to other people's advice."

Hugo points angrily at Mr. Wayne and grows; "You, shut up!" And then pointing over to his assistant; "And you, you better tell me how many kids exactly! And after that, you muster some men together and find them. I always can use some extra Guinea pigs."

"Well," Mrs. Peabody starts, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Two little boys around the age of ten and two girls around the age of fourteen, I guess. The grown up looks like he's working for the GCPD, because his uniform says that."

Hugo ponders worriedly. Why would ten year olds and girls around the age of fourteen and a GCPD cop break into his house? Then, remembering Bruce would be around that age; "Mrs. Peabody? Does one of those boys have dark black hair?"

"Well, to be honest, they both have short, dark hair."

Hugo starts pondering again. Who else besides Bruce has dark hair and would be interested in breaking into his house? Also, why would two girls… Hugo lifts his eyes up and sees Mrs. Peabody still standing in the doorway; "Why are you still here?! Get them!"

The poor woman quickly scrambles off and shuts the door behind her, loudly. Hugo reaches for his head again. "How many times do I need to tell her, don't shut with the doors when I have a headache?" Hugo mutters a little too loud and the Wayne's look at him, quizzically. "So annoying, right?" the crazy doctor asks sheepishly.

Meanwhile, back to the kids and Bullock. They snuck out Hugo's bedroom which they were glad off because it was kind of creepy bedroom. Maybe too creepy to describe it to this story. Anyway, they snuck out the bedroom and are now walking through a long, cold hallway.

As they walk, Bullock stares at the pictures and paintings on the wall. They were so freaky, cold shivers run down his spine and he had to cover Bruce and Sean's eyes to avoid them from nightmares. Sean didn't like that.

"Let go of me." Sean kicks Bullock to the knee. "I've seen many other horrible things for the past two years, so I think I can handle those few pictures or paintings."

Selina cries in a gasp; "Oh, my little Sean-y. Tell me all the names of those who tried to hurt you. I will kick their butts for you." Selina squeezes the street boy into a tight hug. Sean grins from ear to ear, but then their happy moment gets interrupted by an angry glaring lady with glasses.

"GET THEM!"

A pack of heavily armed men come sprinting through the long and cold hallway, toward the kids and Bullock. Annie grins; "Allow me." Selina nods and Annie speeds toward the pack of men, bowling straight through them. They fly like bowling pins to the walls and to the ground, unconscious.

Then, the young girl comes to a halt in front of Mrs. Peabody, abruptly. The woman gasps in shock and surprise, and then grabs for her hair as she runs off, screaming her head off. Annie shrugs and turns back to the ground, all staring awe-stricken at the crowd of unconscious men on the floor.

"What?"

Selina is the first one who dares to say something; "I nodded for you to speed off with us, because I didn't know you could this as well!"

Annie grins; "Cool, right?"

They all nod in sync, and Selina adds as she comes rushing up to her friend; "Next time you do that, you take me on your back because I love to see that in slow-motion!" Annie nods with glee until Sean smacks the both of them against their backs to bring them back to focus. "Sorry," they both grin, apologizing.

"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!"

Mrs. Peabody comes rushing into the room and shuts the door behind her, loudly. Hugo grabs for his head again while his assistant turns and pushes her back against the door to block it. Her face is dripping with fear.

"Mrs. Peabody, what is the matter with you?" Hugo roars infuriated and his assistant rushes with fear in her eyes toward him and straddles the crazy doctor by wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face behind his back. "MRS. PEABODY!"

The poor woman shushes her crazy boss and whispers at him to be quiet because they are coming. "Who's coming?" Hugo asks, trying to free himself from her tight grip.

"One of those girls is really fast. All the security men are unconscious because she ran with the speed of light up to them, and bowled them to the walls. I'm so scared, Hugo." Mrs. Peabody starts to whine in fear and can barely stand on her shaking feet.

"Mrs. Peabody, how many times do I need to tell you, stop crying in my new lab coat! Now it will be all snotty again!"

Then there are sounds of quick footsteps down the hallway outside, and Mrs. Peabody whispers; "They didn't see me getting in here, so if we are quite, they won't find us." Hugo rolls his eyes annoyed, smacks her against the back of her head and then orders her to help him getting the Wayne's into another "secret" room.

They quickly gag Mr. and Mrs. Wayne and then drag them with their seats and all through the room into another one. Of course, Sean's and Selina's well-trained ears pick that sound up, and the two maniacs can hear the quick footsteps coming back and approach the door of their room.

"Annie, knock that door open with your speed!" Selina demands, and her friend looks at her, weirdly. "What?"

Annie sighs and drops her head; "Selina, I can't do that. I can't run straight through solid walls or doors. It will give me a headache while thinking about it."

"Fine, then we will do it the old-fashion way," Selina sighs, and holds up a pick-lock. Bullock already had his gun in his hand and started shooting the lock open. It worked and the cop grins proudly. Selina sighs sadly; "Yeah, that will work too."

The cop and the kids quickly charge inside just in time to see the wall to the secret room slide back in its place. "NO!" Bruce sobs and starts pounding his fists to the wall till the point it's sore and bleeding. "Mommy, daddy!"

"Bruce, stop it! You're hurting yourself," Selina says taking Bruce into her arms as he starts crying and wraps his arms around her waist. As Selina sooths Bruce, Sean starts searching down the wall for entrance button. Bullock and Annie quickly help. It takes a while but they finally find it, under Hugo Strange's desk. They quickly enter and see a very long and empty corridor.

"Don't worry, B. We will find them," Selina assures the young billionaire, who still sobs a little. They slowly start walking down the long corridor until the end where they have to open another door. It's locked.

Selina shows her lock-pick again and Bullock reaches for his gun but Sean stops the cop in time and says; "Stop using your gun all the time! We have to be quiet, or do you want to spook them again?"

Bullock shakes his head sadly and puts his gun back in its holster and Selina grins satisfied. Because now she can show her pick-lock skills. With the tip of her tongue stick out her mouth, Selina concentrates and opens the lock. Afterwards she grins proudly.

They quickly rush through the door and find another long hallway , which they sprint through and realize soon the hallway splits in two. They stop and look to the left, noticing the two lunatics and Bruce's parents. They are about to drag them into another room.

"FREEZE!" Bullock roars and grabs for his gun, but Sean stops him, again. "WHAT?"

Sean slaps his forehead and says; "The bullets will bounce off on the walls and maybe hit someone else, dah." Bullock grumbles something that's hard to hear, and Sean spits; "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Bullock quickly says, smiling sweetly and quickly starts running down the hallway. The kids follow closely. But then, Hugo grabs for his own gun and jumps forward, demanding them to stop or he will shoot down Bruce's parents.

"Annie, can you do that trick again?" Selina smirks, and the girl nods. Selina hurls herself around Annie and the two of them speed toward the crazy doctor, wiping him to the floor before he could even blink. Bullock rushes closer and aims his gun down to the doctor, who stares up to them, stupefied.

Sean quickly takes his own knife and starts cutting the ropes from Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. Soon they are free, Bruce starts to hug them, and Selina cries in glee; "Seeing this crazy dude wiped to the floor in slow-motion was so cool!" Annie nods agreed.

"We have to run!" Sean shouts as he sees Mrs. Peabody coming from the other room, carrying a rifle. They all quickly sprint off and Sean follows as last. Hugo takes the rifle from his assistant and aims it upon Sean, who's now almost at the end of the hallway, ready to run into the next one.

Hugo pulls the trigger but then stares in surprise as Sean Ornelas culminates in a ricocheting leap from the floor to the wall into the other hallway. The bullet from Hugo's rifle collapses into the wall Sean used seconds earlier.

The crazy doctor quickly rushes to the end of the hallway, followed by Mrs. Peabody. They see the adults and the kids disappear into the next corridor, and they quickly pursued. The kids and the adults start running faster and faster as they hear the two lunatics coming after them.

It doesn't take long for them to reach Hugo's room, and that's when Selina spots another switch on the wall. It says; "Draw-bridge." The cat girl pulls the switch and they hear a loud roaring outside. Sean, who looks through one of the windows, says that the draw-bridge is coming down so they have to be quick if they want to use it.

The street boy quickly follows his friends and the adults, and Hugo and Mrs. Peabody come out the secret corridor and see they "escapees" want to use his draw-bridge. "They already run across it!" Mrs. Peabody shouts as she looks through the window.

Hugo pulls the switch back, and the kids and the adults realize they have to run faster if they want to make it without getting wet or before getting prisoned again. They all make it in time, except for Sean.

The little boy starts running faster and faster as the bridge is going up, and makes a leap to the edge, holding himself tightly. The draw-bridge is straight up now, and Sean is dangling down the edge. Selina hollers to him to stand on the edge, and then jump toward them or down into the water.

"You can do it, Sean-y!" She adds as encouragement.

Hugo and Mrs. Peabody glare out the window in anticipation. It's only a matter of time the little boy would slide back down and inside Hugo's Vilastle. But Sean doesn't give up that easily and does what Selina said.

With all the strength he has in his little arms, Sean pulls himself up and then stands up on both feet and onto the straight-up draw-bridge. Sean looks down at the water, and gets a little dizzy but then Selina's voice draws him back and he looks at her.

"Sean, jump! You can do it!" Selina roars as encouragement. Sean swallows and without hesitating for much longer, the street boy makes the jump. Hugo watches awe-stricken as he sees the ten year old street boy flung himself through the air and toward his friends. If the mainland was a few meters closer, Sean would have made the jump without getting wet.

But even if Sean didn't made the jump, Hugo was still very impressed by the skills and courage the ten year old already had. And as he watches the other kids help Sean out of the water, he mutters to Mrs. Peabody; he will find out who this kid was. And when he finds out, he will do everything to find out what made this little boy so fast, strong and skilled for his young age.

* * *

The gang walk back down the streets of Starling City and Bruce can't stop hugging his parents. He's so glad they saved them. Sean however, looked a little pale and whispers to Selina; "I think I feel something down my pants."

The street girl's eyes grow in shock and doesn't know what to do or say, but then Bullock points to Sean's back and says; "Do you think it will be the same thing as on his back?" They all stare at Sean's back and that makes the little street boy quite nervous.

"What's on my back!" Sean starts circling round and round while trying to look at his back, which is quite hard. They all share a worried look. "Please, whatever it is, get it off!"

They all shrug as they have no clue of how to get a leech off. Especially not if it's on his private part as well. Sean can't take it anymore and since they won't tell him what's on his back, there is only one option left for him to see what it could be. Sean pulls his trousers down and stares down his underpants.

Sean's face turns pale at the sight of the creature, and screams; "AAHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" They all stare at him, awkwardly. Sean pulls his underpants a little down to show, and gasps while pleading with his eyes; "Get it off!"

At the sight of the black leech on Sean's private part, they all turn in horror, and Bullock hollers; "That's even more freaky than those pictures on that crazy doctor's wall!" They all nod agreed.

Mr. Wayne rolls his eyes. It shows that some people are not meant to be a doctor. Thomas wraps his arms around Sean's shoulders and assures him he can get it off. That he can get all of them off.

With the two of them they walk off and into a restaurant, but not after pulling all his clothes back on. They go to the restroom and a few seconds later Sean returns with a big grin on his face and can't stop telling how much of a hero Mr. Wayne is to him, and that Mr. Wayne used a hot needle to get rid of them. Sean found it pretty cool how they dropped off and to the floor.

"Well, no matter how cool that was, be sure you stay away from leeches in the future, kid," Thomas says, rubbing Sean's hair and making it messy in the process. Sean throws a stink-eye and tries to straighten his hair, stealing glances at Selina. Thomas Wayne, who saw it, chuckles; "Sorry, I will leave your hair alone."

They all laugh and Selina hugs Sean and Bruce and then takes one of their hands and start walking with gang to a nearby taxi stand to take a taxi to bring them back to Gotham City.

* * *

It was night time and the adults, Bruce and Annie were inside of Wayne Manor while Sean and Selina were still standing outside on the street, named; Mountain Drive. "I will miss you," Sean says softly and drops his eyes to the ground.

Selina smiles softly as she looks down to the ten year old, and she feels the urge to kiss the little boy on his cheek. But when she moves closer to kiss, Sean lifts up his head again to say something, and the kiss lands on his lips instead on his cheek.

Sean turns completely red in the face, and then quickly turns on his heels and sprints off before Selina could say anything. The poor kid was afraid Selina would be angry at him for doing that. Sean was scared Selina thinks he did that on purpose. But man, he just got his first kiss. It was a tiny one, but it was a first kiss, right?

With that thought through his head, Sean smiles to himself. Yes, it was a kiss, it was. Then; _"Oh man, Haleigh would be freaking pissed."_

* * *

Selina strolls back into Wayne manor with a soft smile. Sean was for sure a cheeky little boy. "What happened?" Annie asks as she sees Selina's dreamy grin.

Selina shrugs; "I guess Sean just stole his own first kiss from me."

"Wait, what?!" Annie frowns.

* * *

Selina sits with Bruce in his bedroom. It was almost time for her to leave back to the present. Well, future in Bruce's eyes. The little boy wraps his arms around her neck and whispers a thank you in her ear. He was so happy they found him in Starling City and then helped to find his parents.

The young street girl waits a few more minutes until she senses Bruce is fast asleep. Then she untangles his little arms away from her neck and pulls the sheets up, planting a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose.

Annie, standing in the doorway waiting; "Those two boys are so adorable, right?" Selina nods, and adds; "Though, I'm not sure if they would like to know when they are older." The two girls laugh to that, and Selina hurls herself around Annie's back, demanding her to take her back.

* * *

 **Presence**

Alfred strolls outside to bring the garbage out but suddenly gets run over and bowled down to the ground like a bowling pin. The poor butler, realizing who run him over; "Annie! Miss Kyle!"

"You know what, no matter how many times we keep doing that, it stays funny," Selina guffaws and Annie nods agreed, and Selina locks the front door from the inside. "Now, let's see how buddy-butler reacts on this."

The two girls proceed watching at Alfred who's screaming his lungs out in the front yard, demanding them to open the door and help him to clean up the garbage. After all, it's their fault he dropped it.

Bruce strolls down the stairs, warily, noticing two girls peering through the front door's window, laughing their heads off about something funny they see, outside.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of it? I'm quite sure you all loved to read the two reference I made earlier in the "Cat's new to do list adventures", right?**


	11. Bruce, eleven years old

**New update, and this one will entwine with the Wayne Manor rules story where Alfred takes Bruce away and Ed watches Selina for a few days. This is one of the adventures Selina takes during Ed's stay:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a eleven year old Bruce**

 **Presence**

Selina skips down the flight of stairs and sees Alfred at the door while he carries suitcases out the manor and into the trunk of the car. The cat-girl frowns worriedly and says as she folds her arms; "What are you doing, old man?

Alfred jolts up in surprise and bumps his head against the edge of the trunk as he goes up, and glares angrily at the cat girl as he rubs the sore spot on the back of his head; "Miss Kyle how many times do I need to tell you, stop sneaking up on people like that?!"

"Are you going to answer my question, or what?" Selina asks, not paying notice on one of Alfred's snobby rules. The butler grumbles angrily and sticks his head back into the trunk while replying; "Yes, Master Bruce will be visiting some family relatives. I'll being going with him, and Mr. Nygma will be here babysitting you."

 _"Will see about that,"_ Selina thinks and turns back onto her heels and heads back inside to find Bruce, busy with packing his last suitcase. After trying multiple times to persuade Bruce to take her, squeezing herself in his suitcase, squeezing some cats and cat-toys in the boy's suitcase as well, she stands sadly by the front door with Mr. Nygma as they watch Alfred steer the car away from the manor and through the gate that closes behind them.

"Don't worry, we will have fun as well," Ed cries with glee, and Selina turns her head slowly to look at the forensic with a very dangerous look in her eyes. Ed backs away, disturbed. "You know what, I leave you to it."

Mr. Nygma quickly sprints off and down the basement stairs to do some forensic stuff while Selina strolls into the empty study. She flops down onto the couch, sadly. _"Why did king of snotty England take my Bruce-_

"Wow, you look depressed!" Annie comes for a change strolling into the study instead of speeding. Selina lifts her head up, looking very, very sad. "What happened?"

"King of snotty England happened!" Selina buries her head into her hands, grunting; "Alfred decided to take Bruce to some family relatives." Annie looks pit-fully. Then Selina looks up again and snarls; "But if that crappy butler thinks I will stay here and entertain myself with Mr. Nygma, he's terribly wrong. I mean, we can always irk Alfred some more in the past, as payback for what he's doing to me now!"

* * *

 **Past**

Annie speeds with Selina on her back into Wayne Manor, halting abruptly in front of Alfred Pennyworth, and Selina knocks the plate with snacks and beverages he's holding, up in his face.

"Why did you do that?!" Alfred grumbles as he wipes the tuna salad from his eyes so he can stare very angrily at the two girls.

Selina scowls and spits back; "That's for taking Bruce to see some family relatives and leave me alone with the crazy forensic named Edward Nygma!" And, they speed off again, leaving a very clueless Alfred behind. _"Who's Edward Nygma?"_

Annie speeds into Bruce's bedroom, and Selina hops off when she can and cries in glee to the still sleeping Bruce Wayne; "Happy eleventh birthday, kiddo!" Bruce jolts up, happy. It takes a few minutes for the young, eleven year old boy to fresh himself up and come downstairs, fully clothed. The two girls roll their eyes when they see Bruce. They still need to work really hard on Bruce's clothing style.

The two kids hop on Annie's back and the girl speeds off, almost knocking Alfred over when he came from the study to stop them. Alfred slaps his forehead, exasperated. He's too late, again. _"Mental note to future me, don't leave Miss Kyle alone without proper supervision. Mr. Nygma, whoever that is, is not a proper man for that job."_

A few seconds later the three kids arrive in Gotham City and had to threat the eleven year old Haleigh to tell them where they could find Sean Ornelas. The little girl was so scared of Selina, she told her immediately.

Sean is having a meeting with some members of his street gang in some secret hideout at the other side of Gotham, when the door suddenly bursts open. They all stare in shock at the door, noticing a girl wearing a little too much leather who brandishes her arms and then cries with glee; "Sean, we are back!"

The poor eleven year old street boy turns red all over, clearing his throat awkwardly and rushes to Selina; "Not that I'm glad to see you guys again, but how did you find me?"

Selina tilts her head to one side and says; "Dah, my nose told me how to find you. My cat senses picked your scent up and…" Sean stares back her, doubtfully. Selina drops her head and admits; Fine, Haleigh told me where your secret hideout was."

Sean scowls angrily; "I told her to never tell anyone where to find me! She's going to have the worst talk of her life when she gets back!" Then, noticing his friends sad looks; "But since you are here, I guess I can make some time free."

Selina jumps up and down with glee, hugging her street boy tightly. Sean starts to blush, again. Then, Sean tells his "crew" to leave until their next meeting. They quickly scurry out, obediently.

"Well, what antic do you have in mind this time, Selina?" Sean asks with a gentler tone of voice. Now his crew is out, he doesn't need to act all hard-core anymore. "I thought I wouldn't see you again, after, well…you know?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Selina punches Sean friendly to his arm. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." Sean smiles relieved. "Anyway, my antic for today is, irk Alfred Pennyworth!"

"So, that means we are going to sit at Wayne Manor all day, irk Alfred and wait for detective Bullock to arrive and take me to juvie?" Sean smirks. "No thank you."

Selina rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around her street boy, and says merrily; "No, silly Sean. We are going to the past and irk younger Alfred Pennyworth." Sean's face turns into a grin again, because he loves to do that idea.

* * *

 **Further in the past, Alfred's age: 20 years old**

The kids find themselves at the "Your majesty royal air force" training grounds. All they have to do is find Alfred Pennyworth. It doesn't take long for them to find the future butler, cleaning toilets.

"So, does this mean they trained you here to be a butler?"

Alfred Pennyworth jolts up in shock and turns, finding a thirteen year old girl wearing a little too much leather and goggles, two eleven year old boys and one of them is wearing a little too much leather as well while the other was wearing very clean and posh clothes. There was another girl with them with long dirty blonde hair, wearing a long denim skirt and green tank-top which was covered with a denim jacket. She had goggles in front of her eyes, which she took off and replaced with ordinary glasses.

It seems the girl with the leather and goggles was the one that spooked him, because her voice matches as she says; "Hiya, Bruce Wayne's buddy-butler!" Alfred stares baffled at them, meeting their eyes one by one. They all grin equally wide. "Some advice for the future, don't take Bruce to his family relatives and leave me home with Edward Nygma as babysitter!"

"What?" Alfred can't help himself and looks even more baffled than seconds earlier. "Who are you lot?"

Bruce holds his hand out politely and says; "Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne and- Bruce can't say more because Selina elbows him and spits with a scowl; "Bruce, stop doing that. It's really annoying you keep introducing yourself, politely."

Sean rolls his eyes and adds; "Yeah, we don't act posh, we act street-like. Which means; My name is Sean Ornelas, mate. Don't wear it off!" And with that, Sean punches Alfred against his arm, who immediately jumps into attack-mode. "Relax, will yah? Man, why do this military guys always see everything as hostility?"

Selina strikes her chin and says to Sean; "Kitty Toy Sean, you also need to work on your introductions. I mean; 'mate?' What are you, a cowboy?" Then, a soft smirk curls her lips up as she sees an image of Sean, wearing cowboy clothes and boots, riding a wild bull. _"Hm, maybe that's not really a bad idea."_

A few minutes later they find themselves in the sleeping quarters where they found some clothes that belonged to one of Alfred's military friends. He used to life in one of the outskirt countries of Australia, so that was close enough.

Sean comes from the bathroom, wearing a tight denim pants with a tight black shirt which brings out his already developing six-pack. On top he's wearing a brown leather, sleeveless jacket with matching cowboy boots. And, for the finishing touch, a brown cowboy hat.

But then, Annie strikes her chin; "There is still missing something, but what?" Selina nods and eyes Sean up and down, thoroughly. Then, Annie snaps her fingers and says; "That's it! He needs to chew tobacco!"

Selina nods her head rapidly, looking around the room for some tobacco, but Sean spits in disgust; "No, I won't do that. I hate that stuff."

"Oh," Selina moans sadly and disappointed, but then another idea enters her head; "You know what, gum will do fine too." And with that, the girl digs deep into her pockets and finds one tiny, soggy bubble-gum.

Sean figures it's still better than tobacco and starts chewing on it, at one side of his mouth like Selina ordered him to. Also, he has to lean with one side to the wall and stick his hands in either his belt or pockets. Selina prefers half belt and half pockets.

The street cowboy does what's told, and Selina makes a cue dreamy sigh while taking a picture with Annie's phone. "It's a keeper!"

Then, Alfred Pennyworth comes rushing inside and bellows; "There you lot are! I told you to not run away from me!" The kids stare at the future butler with a sassy eye roll and head back to what they were doing, dressing up Sean. Alfred spots his friend on one of the beds and says; "Alex, I'm sorry mate. Obviously no one ever taught them it's rude to use other people's belongings without asking first."

Selina snorts; "Yeah, maybe also a great advice for your 'future self' because it's you who takes us in. But then again, you already made over like 700 rules, and we still broke each and one of them."

"Really?" Bruce and Sean ask both equally impressed, and Selina nods wildly; "Yeah, it seems readers love to read some Bruce/Selina and Sean/Selina kisses."

Sean looks dreamily, and asks; "So, we do lots of kissing in the future?"

"Yup, and with Bruce as well," Selina says proudly. "But the longest one was the two hour kiss with you, Sean Ornelas."

Sean turns bright red in the face, and Alex snorts at the grumpy looking Alfred; "Sounds like you will have quite a handful in the future, huh?" Alfred throws a very icy stare at his friend who quickly leaps off the bed and sprints out the door while hollering; "If you ever need a babysitter, feel free to ask me!"

Alfred mutters angrily; "Yeah, well…after today, I will probably search for another 'after military job' that doesn't involve being a butler."

"Oh, don't say that," Annie says with glee while leaning with her elbow on Alfred's shoulder, crying in his ear, gleefully; "You will learn to love them in time, trust me. Each and one of them."

Annie and the others have to run for that one.

* * *

The kids had hidden themselves in the nearby jungle and watch from afar at the fed up butler. He was really about to explode, by the looks of it. Talking about "exploding". As Alfred rushes off to find the kids, and the kids follow the future butler with their eyes to see were he's running off too, their eyes land on the armory. Mischievous smirks curl up their faces as they think one and the same thing.

They wait another few seconds extra before coming out and dash to the armory. The weird thing is, it's not even locked. That's a stupid thing to do. Someone might walk inside and steal some heavy weapons. Someone…like Selina and her friends.

"Now, remember, we have to light the rockets on both sides at the same time. Otherwise the couch might flip over and that's not safe," Selina smirks as she and her friends are back into Alfred's sleeping quarters and tied four rockets around the feet of the couch.

Selina's friends nod agreed and flop beside her on the couch, all holding matches in their hands and wearing helmets on their heads. Sean cries; "Exactly! And according to my calculations we only should go up eight feet in the air!"

"Then why are we wearing helmets?" Selina frowns.

Sean chuckles awkwardly, and replies; "Well, I'm only eleven years old, so the helmets are in case my calculations are wrong and we go up nine feet instead." They all give Sean an eye roll, because they doubt he calculated wrong. After all, he's pretty smart for his age, but then again, he's also pretty insecure about himself.

"Alright, T-Minus…" Selina says, and they all light their matches and slowly bend over the couch edges to reach the rockets underneath it. "Five…four...three…two…

Alfred suddenly bursts back into the bedroom and is quite shocked with what her finds in there.

 _Flashback_

Alfred rushes across the training grounds to find the four crazy kids. They better not be in the jungle, because that wouldn't be safe, and Alfred also wasn't really in the mood to try finding them in there.

A few minutes later, the future Military Ninja Assassin Butler sprints past the armory shed again, and spots something is quite out of the ordinary. He's absolutely sure it was closed when he ran past it the first time.

Alfred's eyes grows in shock; "OH, NO!"

The poor young man quickly scrambles inside to see what's missing, and it turns out there are missing four rockets. Alfred reaches for his hair in panic and turns around and out the armory.

"Have you seen two crazy girls, two crazy boys with four rockets?!" poor Alfred keeps asking everyone he's seeing. They all say they don't, until; "Well, actually, I do have seen Alex with two boys and two girls, carrying four heavy looking rockets," a scrawny kid with glasses says.

Alfred grabs the kid with both hands, aggressively and bellows; "Where did they go to?!" The kid starts to whimper in fear, and then makes a cue dramatic point toward the sleeping quarters. Alfred sprints off, and the kid collapses to the ground, shaken like a leave in the wind.

 _End Flashback_

"STOP IT!" Alfred roars before Selina could reach the count of one, and she and the rest could lit on the rockets. Alfred snatches the matches and roars; "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"We are the Cough Rocket Kids!" Selina cries in glee as she brandishes her arms, widely. All the kids grin equally wide as they stare up to the slowly, red turning face that belongs to Alfred Pennyworth.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!"

"What, do you not see the helmets?" Selina cries as she points to the helmet on her head with a 'dah' look on her face.

Then, somewhere from behind Alfred; "Come on, Alfred. I'm with them the entire time. They are perfectly safe." Alfred turns and finds Alex, lying laid-back on his bed while reading a magazine about motor cycles.

"Yeah, he even helped us with coming up the idea of becoming the Couch Rocket- Sean tries to say with a cheeky smirk on his little face, but the slowly turning Alfred doesn't mean something good.

"That's it! You're grounded!" Alfred roars in rage.

Selina guffaws; "Little too early, buddy-butler. You're not our butler yet, so you have to put that 'grounded thing' on hold for like….how old are you exactly?"

 _...what happens next you can read at the bottom of the story..._

* * *

"Man, I've never seen Alfred that angry," Alex says with a heavy Australian accent and rubs the back of his neck while walking beside the pack of kids as they stroll across the training grounds. "I'm pretty sure we've half-baked his brains by pulling that stunt. I mean, did you see those eyes? Those angry hand-gestures he made?"

"Yes, seen and taped it all!" Annie says with a grin as she holds up her camera. Selina hugs her friend proudly, because she sure loves to have some memories of this day."

Alex wasn't really listening to the girls because he was still in too much of a shock, and gasps; "I was so scared he would wring our necks. I mean, those eyes…full of rage…full of-

"Awe, you will get used to it!" Selina cries and patches the tall, black haired and musclier man on the back, encouraging. "I mean, you did offer him to babysit us in the future. I pretty sure Alfred will hold you on that."

"Those eyes….those hands…able to snap your neck like a twig!"

Sean grunts tiredly and kicks Alex to the knee, spitting; "Snap out of it, will you?! I mean, look at you! You're taller than Alfred! You even have bigger and musclier arms than Alfred and…. – Sean halts to think for a moment and eyes Alex up and down – "One question though, how did you do that? I mean, can you teach me some heavy weighting tricks?"

"Sure I can, little fella. Follow me!" Alex and Sean stroll off the gymnastic room, and Selina's mouth drops open, agape. Did her Kitty Toy Sean just leave her do some silly weight training?

Annie, who sees how disappointed her friend is, wraps her arm around Selina to comfort her and asks; "Really, Selina? Don't be sad about Sean leaving. I mean, if you run in and stop him for doing weight training, maybe you change the future. You know, maybe it's Alex's tricks that help Sean to increase his muscle growth."

Selina strikes her chin and sighs; "Yeah, Sean really looks great in the future."

Selina wanted to day dream a while longer about future Sean but Bruce comes running up to them, telling them he just picked a person's wallet. It turns out it didn't go so well because that very person comes running up to them, seconds later.

Selina quickly stuffs the wallet in her pocket, and then the three of them stare blankly at the man and pretend they don't know what he's talking about. The man gets extremely angry and starts shouting at the three kids, demanding them to give back his wallet or else he would call the police.

The street girl and her friends keep staring blankly, and then Selina snarls; "Yeah, well, we are not afraid of the cops. Matter in fact, we have some as friends."

Annie elbows Selina and says; "I'm pretty sure Jim is not a cop yet but I'm not sure about Bullock, but even though he is, we don't know him yet."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we are in the past," Selina says, and then points to the man. "Easy mistake, right? I mean, Reggie still looks the same."

Reggie, who happens to be the man Bruce just robbed; "How do you know my name?"

"Alfred told us," Selina grins. "Also, we hate you. Yeah, don't look so stupid, we know who you are. Alfred told us all about you and your schemes. In fact, Alfred told us recently how much he wants to tuck you up like a kipper."

"Whaaat?"

Bruce points at something behind Reggie and says; "You know what, there he is. Maybe you can ask him some more details about what a kipper is." Reggie turns to see and finds Alfred strolling toward them.

Reggie turns and bellows to Alfred; "Those kids told me you want to tuck me up like a kipper!" Alfred frowns, and Reggie points at the kids but when he turns to face them, they are gone. "Where did they go to?"

The children quickly rush into the gym room where they find Sean doing push-ups. They decide it might be better to stay low for a while, because they didn't want to break Alfred too much. What if he decides to never become a butler?

Alex helps Sean with some weight training as Annie and Selina chatter. Bruce is sitting on Selina's lap, cuddling her. It doesn't take long for Sean to become really sweaty, but the little street boy seems to see that as an accomplishment. He shows it proudly to Selina.

A few hours later the kids decide to head back to Bruce and Sean's time to drop them off. As they saunter down the streets of Gotham City, Selina pulls Sean in for another hug before he will rush off and up the fire escape to meet his gang.

"They grow so fast, don't they?" Selina asks to Annie as she wipes a tear from her eyes and watch Sean disappear onto the roof. Then they head to Wayne Manor. The kids sneak inside to see if they can find the crappy butler or if there was another butler instead. After all, they did irk Alfred pretty much in the past, so.

They sneak further into the manor and through the study up to the hallway where they hear noises coming from the kitchen. They peer inside, finding someone else cooking. They gasp in shock.

The person turns and they stare in Bullock's face as he holds a chopping knife, ready to chop the meat. "Ah, there you are, Master Bruce. I was already wondering where you got too."

"Master Bruce?" the little billionaire frowns and is on the edge of crying. "Why do you call me like that? Where is Alfred?"

Bullock frowns; "Who?"

"Stop with the act, you lackadaisical idiot!" Selina spits angrily as she sets foot into the kitchen. "Where is the butler of this house hold? You know, Alfred Pennyworth?"

Bullock lies the knife onto the counter and says, suddenly getting it; "Oh, you mean, detective Pennyworth? I think he's at the GCPD right now, doing police work."

"Do you think we might have changed everything?" Annie whispers anxiously into Selina's ear and Bruce clenches himself around the street girl's waist, crying uncontrollably. Selina shrugs, and then starts to walking circling around Bullock while Bruce is still holding himself tightly around her. It makes Bullock pretty nervous.

"Nah, I don't think so," Selina says, stopping straight in front of the so called butler. "There is something fishy about this butler."

Bullock rolls his eyes and grabs for the knife again; "That, you cheeky minx, is because I'm preparing fish for dinner. I really want to be polite and ask you two to stay, but I suppose you have other things to do, am I right?" Cue wide grin.

"So, you're Bruce Wayne's butler, huh?" Selina starts circling around Bullock again as the man starts to nod. "I don't believe you."

Bullock asks between clenched teeth as for some reason his fingers clutch around the knife; "And why is that, Miss Kyle?"

Selina shrugs; "If you are Bruce's butler, how come you're still wearing a GCPD police badge in your left side pocket, huh?"

"Oh, crap!" Bullock mutters, defeated. "You can come out, Mr. Pennyworth! They didn't buy it!"

There are stumbling's heard from the hallway closet and then Alfred bowls out with brooms and all. Bruce hurls himself around his old friend. "I'm so glad you are still my butler."

"Yes, well, Master Bruce, I do so too. Though, if you want to release me for a moment so I can grab that young girl for messing with my past." Selina walks up to the butler, grinning. "Have you any idea what you did? After you told Reggie I wanted to tuck him up like a kipper, I spend four hours of explaining him what a freaking kipper is."

Selina simply grins; "Well, then you probably won't mind explaining it to us as well, huh?" Alfred builds his momentum up very quickly and runs up to the young cat-girl, roaring like a wild bull. A few seconds later he collapses into the wall, because Annie had pulled Selina out of the way in time, and took her back to the presence.

* * *

 **Presence**

Edward Nygma strolls from the basement and through the hallway when he hears the familiar bellows of Alfred Pennyworth. _"Wait, Bruce and Alfred are already back? That's quick. Also, why didn't they call?"_

Edward scurries closer to the study were the bellows are coming from. Carefully he peeks around the corner of the door, finding…. Selina and Annie but no Alfred? Ed frowns confused as he watches another seconds to the girls watching at something on the TV.

Curiously, the forensic steps inside the room to peek at the TV as well, noticing a very, VERY infuriated man hollering and growling at the screen, like he's being tapped or something. But Ed still wonders why this man sounds exact the same as Mr. Pennyworth?

Ed shrugs and proceeds watching, just like the two girls. **_"And I'm fed up, fed up you hear me, FED UP!"_** The poor younger version of Alfred roars in heated rage. A vein on the side of his neck, slowly starts to throb. **_"I am fed up with your lack of respect! I am fed up with your stupidity! I am FED UP!"_**

"Fed up Alfred rocks!" Selina cries in glee, and Annie nods her head rapidly, laughing equally hard as Selina. "Look, you can even see his crazy eyes and some spit in the corner of his mouth."

The two girls, and Ed, resume watching the rest of the film – taped by Annie in the past at the exact moment Alfred literally exploded in front of them – where Alfred keeps shouting he's fed up with the stuff they've done to him so far, and that he will be fed up in advance for the time he's finally their butler.

The two girls keep laughing and suddenly start to copy Alfred's every move like they know what is going to happen, which they do.

Younger Alfred holds his hand up at chin height, palm down, and the girls do the same as Alfred roars; **_"I am fed up till here!"_** Then, moving their hands up a little higher, like Alfred; **_"No, I'm fed up till here!"_**

The two girls drop to the floor and start rolling and laughing their faces off. Ed slowly backs away as he wants nothing to do with it, and turns through the door. Behind him, on TV, Alfred roars infuriated; **_"I…AM…COMPLETELY…FED…UP!"_**

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know by review:D**

 **Also, just to let you know in case you might be interested, Alex will appear in a new story I have planned after this one is finished. Though, that story will set between chapter 13 and 14 of my Cat's new to do list adventures. Just like in series 1 I had the Switzerland adventures, this new one will set in a different country. I think you can guess it if you read this chapter and know from which country Alex is from XD**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and your favorite parts:D**


	12. Bruce, twelve years old

**I am not allowed to travel to the past to visit a twelve year old Bruce**

 **Presence**

Selina strolls through Wayne Manor, dully. She's bored. Really, bored. The thing is, Bruce and Alfred are still out of the country, and Jim helped Ed to watch Selina. Especially because her last night antic.

To refresh your memory; Selina pranced into Fish Mooney's nightclub and wreaked havoc by hopping behind the piano and produced a very horrid song that made almost all Miss Mooney's costumers leave the club. Those who dared to stay witnessed how she chewed down some sugar bars and did some very weird gymnastics afterwards. Butch had to call Jim to remove her.

So, that's why Jim decided to stay at the manor but maybe there was another reason. Ed did kick her out before she wreaked havoc, so to make sure the forensic wouldn't do that again, the cop would keep his eyes and ears open.

Suddenly Jim pops up in front of her, eyeing her suspiciously. Jim knows a bored Selina wouldn't be bored for long, especially because a certain girl had sped into the manor, seconds earlier, trying to find her cat-friend.

Selina, sensing Jim is on to her; "What do you want?"

"Annie is waiting for you in the study, but remember, I keep my eyes on you. Alfred warned me you use her to travel to the past."

Selina snorts; "And you believe that?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Especially because I do remember a certain day you and little Bruce appeared on my doorstep and claimed Foster Care told you to ask random people to spend a day with you."

Selina grunts angrily and stomps off to find Annie. When she does find her speedster friend she demands her to take her to the past. Jim, who tried to stop them…

* * *

 **Past**

Jim spins on his feet like a mad man. Then, when he finally gets a clear view on his surroundings…. A pack of street children jump onto him, trying to beat him wherever he can. One of them is a twelve year old Sean Ornelas. Between the punches in his face, Jim can see a grinning Selina, standing aside of the fight.

Suddenly, a loud voice barks through the warehouse and all the street children, including Sean, backs away from the cop, obediently. Jim looks up and sees a fourteen year old boy coming from the shadows.

"What is this cop doing here?" the boy asks, pointing angrily at the bleeding Jim. They all shrug as they share a look. No one really knows, they just attacked him when they saw him.

Selina takes a step forward and grins; "Yeah, that cop belongs with us. Well, to be honest, he traveled with us even though we didn't want that."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Selina asks back.

The boy rolls his eyes annoyed; "Who knows this girl?"

"Ehm, that would be me." Sean scurries closer. "She's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, he's my Kitty Toy and I'm here to take him to Wayne Manor to celebrate Bruce's twelfth birthday," Selina cries with glee and starts nuzzling Sean's chest, thoroughly. Sean starts to blush, wildly.

The boy stares at them, blankly, and then says firmly; "Sean, tell them to leave. We have a heist to attend."

Selina's face turns murderous and spits aggravated as she clenches her fist, ready to give the boy a pummel in the face; "Who do you think you are, telling my Kitty Toy what to do?"

Sean clears his throat awkwardly and tries to stop Selina. "Eh, Selina?"

"No Sean, not now! This idiot better say sorry, because you are the boss around here, not him!"

The boy turns slowly around, his face turning red in anger; "What did you say? You know what, never mind. I won't let anyone talk to me like that. Take her and her friends to one of the cells in the back and they will stay there until we are back from this heist."

"I warn you, I sharpened my claws this morning, so unless you want to lose your eyes I suggest you stay a quarter mile radius away from me!" Selina threatens and claws her nails like an angry cat at the older street boy. She even growls violently.

Sean slaps his forehead; "Look, don't lock her up," Sean says and steps between the crowd and his friends. "I can explain. Last time she was here…

"Yeah, you tell him, Sean-y-pie. You're da boss!" Selina purrs as she hangs around his neck, her feet wrapped around him. "YOU'RE DA BOSS!"

The real street gang's leader's face turns even more red in anger as Selina keeps screeching, her Kitty Toy Sean is da boss. The boy makes a cue dramatic point at the girl around Sean's waist and the other street kids take a step forward to grab her. Selina's arms suck around Sean's neck, almost suffocating him in the process.

"Look, I can explain," Sean tries again but the leader walks off and the other children try to grab Annie, Selina, and the still bleeding Jim from the ground. Selina starts to growl like an angry cat as she swats her nails at their faces. Annie grabs a few by the shrubs of their necks and starts to speed around the warehouse in circles, making them collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

Sean, not wanting them to hurt his cat-like friend, propels his fist at their faces and suddenly starts kicking everyone out of the way while spinning on one leg. Selina holds onto him like she's on a wild crazy bull's back.

"Ornelas, what do you think you are doing?" the gang leader asks as he stares stupid at the unconscious pack of street children, lying around the warehouse. "You know what that means, right? You know what I have to do now?"

Sean stares angry in his leader's eyes and spits; "Yeah, I do know, but maybe you can find some times first to hear me out? I mean, they can't do much right now because you need them to take me to the harbor and throw me in the river."

The leader strikes his chin and thinks for a moment before taking in a long deep breath and says; "I guess you are right about that. Also, mental note to myself; soon you've done explaining this whole thing, I have to start looking for a better gang members. Some who can't be singly handed defeated by one member."

"Look, last year you were out of town, remember? She visits me every year, and when she saw me last year, you-

"SEAN IS DA BOSS!"

Selina starts nuzzling Sean's back, her eyes closed in satisfaction, and maybe that's a good thing because now she didn't see the angry scowl Sean threw at her. "NO! I was temporarily boss," Sean corrects her quickly before his gang leader would snap again.

"What?" Selina slides off Sean's back and stares at her Kitty Toy Sean, stunned. "But-but…they listened to you so perfectly. I mean.." Selina drops her head sadly. "I think I need a lie down.

The young, disappointed street girl strolls to the back of the warehouse to use one of the mattress to lie on. The leader, staring sympathetically at the strolling Selina asks to Sean; "Is she always like that, dramatic?"

"I'm afraid so, yes!" Sean replies as he stares sadly at the heartbroken street girl as well.

Selina, standing beside a mattress turns around and asks to Sean; "This one is yours, right? I can tell it is. Your smell is all over it, I love it. Though, something a don't love is the fact Haleigh's mattress is beside yours, so…"

Sean slaps his forehead and the gang leader steals glances at Sean as Selina bends through her knees and lifts up the heavy, and dirty mattress and tosses it through the air, making it land between two other mattresses.

"Perfect. Now Luke's the one who has to deal with the stench that seems to follow her everywhere." Selina grins proudly at her handiwork.

The gang leader however, asks importantly; "Em, you do realize it's not only Luke you put up with her stench, right? I mean, the other mattress belongs to me."

"Yeah, I know that," Selina spits back. "But you deserve it because you just threatened my Kitty Toy Sean. Once those brats are awake, you better not demand them to do what you said you would, because I will hunt you down and crawl your eyes out. You hear me?!"

Selina isn't waiting for a reply and turns to face Sean's mattress, and then drops herself face down into his pillow, nuzzling it thoroughly as she tries to get his smell all over her. Then, she falls asleep, purring satisfied.

* * *

Annie arrives with Sean at Wayne Manor. Yeah, the gang leader allowed the street boy to have a day off, and now they picked Bruce up while Selina was fast asleep at the warehouse. But that doesn't mean they won't have fun without her. Nope, this time Sean decided it was time to travel to Selina's past.

Bruce however, didn't get the whole idea, so for the next twenty minutes Sean had to explain it to the young billionaire. "She will totally freak out if we suggest to travel to her past, and this idea already bugged me since we last met. I want to know what Selina's like when she was younger. She would definitely say no, maybe because she feels embarrassed about it. And even if she does say yes, wouldn't it be a little weird little Selina meets older Selina? We have to do it now before she wakes up and finds us here."

"I guess I really like to know what Selina's like as well…" Bruce replies as he strokes his chin, thoughtfully. "Fine, let's do this!"

* * *

 **Selina's eight birthday**

Selina skips down the stairs of the two bedroom apartment she and her stepmom lives in. The little girl is happy because it's her birthday. That moment, she didn't know she would get a surprise birthday party which turns into a 'bad' surprise party.

Little Selina hugs her step mommy good morning and gets a present she can unwrap. Well, unwrap. Her mom gives her a cat traveling basket with two cats in it. They are African wildcats and they are brothers. She decides to call them Binky and Brownie.

As they eat their morning breakfast, scrambled eggs, the front door opens and her step mommy's boyfriend walks in. Selina doesn't like him. Her step mommy tells her that her work called and asked her to take an extra shift. She wanted to say no but she couldn't. They need the extra money.

Selina said she understood, even if that means she had to spend an entire day with her step mommy's horrible boyfriend. Her stepmom left for work and Selina started to do the morning dishes.

After she was done, the boyfriend announced he had organized a party for her and that he had invited all her class-mates. With that news, Selina's whole world collapsed around her. The boyfriend knew no one at school liked her and bullied her daily.

She yelled to the boyfriend to cancel it and disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She flopped down onto her bed, crying. A few minutes later her bedroom window opened and someone slipped inside.

Sean Ornelas, the person who slipped in, sees Selina lying on her bed, crying uncontrollably. A part of him wants to turn and leave, because this is a totally different Selina he imagined he would find. But then again, even strong people can cry once in a while.

The street boy scurries closer and clears his throat to get her attention. Selina stops crying and jolts up in shock, staring at Sean with fear. "How did you get in?"

Sean points at the window, which was three levels above the ground. Selina's eyes grow more in shock because she never had met a person who could climb that high without falling.

"Who are you?" Selina then asks, her shock replaced with suspicion. Sean smiles gently and replies; "My name is Sean Ornelas. This maybe sounds silly, but we are friends in the future."

Selina tilts her head to one side, and says; "Friends? But I don't have friends!" And Selina starts crying again. Her face buried in her hands. Suddenly someone pounds really hard onto Selina's bedroom door and an angry voice bellows; "Stop your whining and get your butt downstairs! Your class-mates will be here any minute now!"

The boyfriend's footsteps stomp down the stairs again, and Sean frowns; "Why would you're class-mates visit you today?"

"Because it's my birthday today," Selina says, wiping her eyes, tear-free. "But I told 'm to cancel the surprise party because I don't want any. They're not my friends, and my step mommy's boyfriend knows that."

"Then, why invite them over?" Sean asks, looking with a bigger frown.

Selina buries her face back into her hands and sobs; "Because the boyfriend hates me, and this is boyfriend's way to hurt me!" Sean scurries closer and sits down beside the crying Selina, wrapping his arm gently around her shoulders. At first, the little girl jerks away because no one besides her stepmom ever hugged her. But then she rests her head onto Sean's lap, sobbing softly.

"Selina! What did I say! Get your butt downstairs or I will throw your birthday present out the door!" The boyfriend hollers from the bottom of the stairs, and Selina's little head jerks back up from Sean's lap, fear in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Binky and Brownie!"

Selina leaps off the bed and sprints at the bedroom door and starts rushing down the stairs to safe her new cats. She was just in time because the boyfriend already had opened the window and was about to let the kittens free on the fire escape.

"No, don't!" Selina rushes over to safe her new cats, lifting the two cats up in her arms as she backs away from the window and the boyfriend's angry eyes. He's about to smack her face when he spots Sean in the doorway.

"Who's that?" the man asks suspiciously and Selina quickly lies it's one of her class-mates who had arrived early in the morning and that her stepmom allowed him to stay in her bedroom during breakfast.

The boyfriend stomps off to get a beer and Selina rushes to Sean and gives him the cats as she says; "You have to leave but take my cats with you to protect them. I'm scared he will hurt them again if he gets angry at me for something."

Sean wants to object but Selina already pushes him toward the window so he can take the fire escape down. "I know you will bring them back when my step mommy is home again."

"Or you can always come with me and my friends," Sean says as he climbs up the windowsill. "I mean, that's why we are here in the first place, to play with you and make you smile like you always make us smile."

"What?" Selina frowns confused. "Look, never mind, I can't come because mommy's boyfriend will hurt me if I do."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and the boyfriend walks over to open. "Selina, your other class-mates are here!" the horrible man announces, and Selina's eyes grow in fear. Sean whispers; "You can still change your mind and come with us." The little girl's eyes grow even more with fear and then shakes her curls, rapidly, before pushing Sean further onto the fire escape and shuts the window behind him.

"Well, it looks like she doesn't want to see us," Sean says to Bruce and Annie as soon he had climbed down the fire escape with the two kittens and handed them to his waiting friends. "I guess we have to set plan "B" into motion."

Bruce frowns; "We have a plan "B?" Why didn't I know that."

"Because we just planned plan "B", and "B" stands for you, Bruce. Her mommy's boyfriend already knows me, but not you. So, you knock on the door and convince the man you're a last-minute arrived class-mate of hers."

Bruce nods understandably and heads toward the front door and knocks. The door swings open and Bruce gulps for a moment because Sean apparently had forgotten to tell Selina's step mom's boyfriend was a big, bulky man.

The young billionaire steals glances at the man's big hands which makes him more anxious because by the looks of them, they are able to splash him like a grape. Bruce swallows again and then tells shaky, like Sean told him to, he was also Selina's classmate only arrived a little late.

The boyfriend lets him in and the young billionaire falls straight into a girls fight when one of Selina's classmates taunts Selina to the point the little girl shoves the girl away from her. The mean girl gives Selina a push in return and Selina drops to the floor, her eyes getting wet of tears.

"Selina, stop being a baby and get up!" her stepmom's boyfriend says angrily at the little girl and tries to pull her back up her feet by dragging her up under her arms. A few hours later her birthday party was finally over and the little girl was crying in her room, after the kids were out.

Bruce comes through the door, and Sean comes through the window again, trying to pursued Selina to come with them and have some fun. They still could turn her birthday into something special.

The little girl thinks for a moment and then climbs with the boys through the window and down the fire escape. They head to the GCPD and search for detective Bullock, to give him a good scare. The poor man already had met future Selina with little Bruce and Sean, but never actually met a little Selina.

"Where is our favorite lackadaisical cop?!" Bullock, hearing Sean's very familiar voice, drops himself to the floor and hides himself under his desk. Nope, today he absolutely doesn't want to meet those brats. Because today is an important day. He can get a promotion.

Sean drops his head with a sad sigh. He was looking forward to this all day and now his favorite-to-irk detective isn't there. Then, Alvarez points to the detective's desk and says; "I've seen him hiding under there a few seconds ago."

Bruce and Sean dash happily up to the desk and peek down under it. Sean says with an importantly grin; "Bullock, you really should make less enemies so they won't stich you up when I'm searching for you."

"ALVAREZ!" Bullock roars, guessing the rookie cop was the culprit, and scrambles from under the desk to grab the sprinting cop by the shrubs of his neck. Luckily for Alvarez, Sean was quicker and stepped in front of Bullock to stop him.

Bullock inhales and exhales deeply to calm himself again, because his captain is keeping a close eye on him for the day. She told him earlier the day that if he could pass the day without any tantrum, aggression or any other show of anger, he might get the promotion he wanted for so long.

"Why, of all days, you have to decide to show up today?" Bullock asks between a tight whisper, zooming his face dangerously close to the unimpressed looking Sean Ornelas. "I mean, it's not even that brat's birthday today? There was a pattern, why couldn't you stick to the pattern?"

Bullock is on the brink of crying as he realizes his promotion is gone, out the window. And all because of those crazy kids that can't seem to leave him alone, not even on his big day. Then, meeting the boys eyes one by one, and slowly realizing something is out of the ordinary; "Wait, how come you both look like twelve year olds? Aren't you two supposed to be, I don't know, seven years old?"

Sean pats the stupefied cop on his back and grins; "That, Bullock, is because we came from the future. Wow, I always wanted to say that."

Bullock starts to cry, silently, and sobs; "Where is she? Please tell me she's not in the captain's office, blowing up my promotion."

"Why are you so sad, Mr?" Bullock, having his face buried in his hands slowly lifts his head up at the sound of the girl's voice, staring straight into a pair of green, sparkling eyes.

"AAGHH!" Bullock almost dropped off his seat in shock, because instead of seeing a ? year old Selina, he was staring straight at eight year old cat-like girl. The lackadaisical cop jumps up his feet and sprints out the GCPD, screaming in fear; "NO, MY BIGGEST NIGHTMARE IS COME TRUE!"

"Wow, that man surely needs a hug," little Selina says as she and her "new" friends stare at the trail of dust that Bullock left behind.

* * *

Jim and Barbara enter their apartment, laughing their heads off about something Jim said seconds earlier. But then, they stare agape at the three kids in their launch room, Bruce, Selina and Annie. They grin and wave madly to the couple in the doorway while they have a plate between them, containing a stack of pancakes.

"They finally returned home, so keep them coming, Sean," Bruce says, and that's when Jim and Barbara realize there is a fourth child in their kitchen, baking the pancakes. They smell delicious, and instead of questioning the children why they are in her house, Barbara skips up to them and flops between them as she takes one of the pancakes. Jim stares astounded at his fiancée.

Barbara ignores Jim's astounded glances and starts chatting with the three children while the fourth kid came from the kitchen with a new stack of pancakes. "Hiya, Jimbo!" Sean gloats, holding the plate with pancakes under the future cop's nose so the smell can enter his nostrils.

But the thing is, Jim hates bacon pancakes and the smell only is enough to make him throw up. Clasping his hand in front of his mouth, Jim turns on his heels and heads up the stairs to find the toilet.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," Sean says with a pouty face, turning around to the crowd, waiting for the bacon pancakes. "I mean, who doesn't love pancakes?"

Barbara cries with glee; "Yeah, my fiancée is a weirdo, but in an adorable way. But don't worry, we will deal with those if you like. In the meantime, do you want to be a cutie and fetch me a glass and a nice bottle of wine from the cellar?"

Sean nods and hands the plate with pancakes to the blonde woman and then skips of to the cellar to get wine, like she requested. Twelve years old, but already the knowledge about a nice, sweet wine like a fully grown expert, Sean picks a nice red one and skips back up the stairs to fetch a glass from the kitchen.

Barbara eyes the bottle, impressively; "You know, if you were older, I would dump Jim for you in a heartbeat."

Suddenly, there is a hard, firm knock on the door and Jim comes skipping down the stairs, crying in glee; "I called the cops on them. And aren't they fast?" Jim, swings the door open, and Bullock stomps inside, hollering to the four children; "Pack your stuff! We are leaving to the precinct!"

Selina, scared to be locked up in jail, starts crying her eyes out, sobbing; "But today it's my birthday. Please don't send me to jail."

"I don't care who's birthday it is today," Bullock barks as he stomps toward the little kitten-girl. "Now, stop your whining because we all know those tears are fake, you little Catmonster!"

The crowd's mouth drops open, even Jim's, and Selina glances at the cop for a few moments, her eyes wet of tears. Her under lip is trembling for a few seconds, and then the girl bursts into tears again, slumping her face down in her hands.

"Now, look what you've done, you idiot!" Sean bellows angrily, and before the cop could jump out of the way, the street boy kicked him between his legs. Bullock drops to the floor and starts howling in pain. Jim stares at his future partner, sympathetically.

Selina stares at the street boy with wide, shocked eyes. Sean simply grins back at Selina before taking her hand and drags her quickly with him out the door.

An hour later they broke into the local swimming pool and had fun time while sliding down the swirly slide. Bruce didn't dare because he's afraid of heights so he stayed with Annie in the pool.

They had fun as long it lasted but then Bullock sprinted inside and found them pretty quickly because all he had to was going to the crowd of people that was cheering encouragements to Sean as he and some other kid had a swim challenge. Sean won, of course.

"Ornelas, get your butt over here, right now!" Bullock barks angrily as he stands on the poolside, madly waving his fist at the street boy. "And bring your friends as well!"

Instead of returning to the cop, Sean swam to the far end of the swimming pool while he held Selina around her waist with one arm while moving himself forward with the other. The little girl couldn't swim by herself, so Sean taught her how to swim.

An angry Bullock sprints around the pool, totally ignoring the 'don't run, it's slippery' sign which is very irresponsible of him. Bullock keeps running circles around the pool as Sean kept swimming away to the other end of the pool and still held Selina at the same time, and the cop kept hollering and shouting very impolitely things until he slips and falls into the pool.

Bullock comes up for air and starts to do the free stroke like a mad man as he chases Sean, and Selina, all around the pool. Here and there the very angry cop bumps, beats and sways people out of the way with his infuriated strokes through the water.

Suddenly he comes to a halt and finds the eyes of… Captain Essen's sister. From the corners of his eyes he can see the children escape from the pool and he can't do anything to stop him. He's too busy with persuading his captain's sister to not tell Essen about him and his bad behaviour. A blank stare is what he gets.

Later, at the GCPD, he gets the worst talk of his life by captain Essen who shows him footage of him - made by her sister and her phone - acting like a crazy and deranged person. She has no other choice than to dismiss his request for promotion.

The children run into the park and buy an ice scream. Annie and Bruce are off to buy them, and Selina stays with Sean on the swing set.

"That cop called you; Ornelas," Selina says and looks aside to Sean. "You are not Sean Ornelas, are you? I mean, a few weeks ago I was playing with my toys and I heard the TV-news in the background. They said the wealthy Ornelas family got into a shooting and no one survived it."

Sean looks down to his lap, suddenly remembering Selina turned eight, meaning he's actually seven years old and just lost his parents. The street boy swallows as he tries to fight back a tear and says; "Yes, I am Sean Ornelas from the wealthy Ornelas family."

"But then you have to tell the cops you survived and tell them who did the shooting," Selina says, staring at her friend with big round eyes.

A tear rolls down Sean's face and the boy says in soft voice; "I don't remember anything from that night so, I can't tell the cops. Also, it's better they think I didn't survive because that means the criminals keep thinking the same and, I can find out who did it and attack them before they realize what happened."

"But, that's dangerous" Selina gasps in shock.

Sean chuckles; "Yeah, well, to tell you the truth Selina… you will act pretty dangerous in the future as well. Not to mention; silly, funny, irritate and irk all the citizens of Gotham."

Selina laughs; "Irritate and irk people? That doesn't sound like me at all."

* * *

 **Back to the twelve year old Bruce and Sean's presence**

After dropping Selina off at home, Annie sped the two boys back to their own time and into the street boy's warehouse. What they find is a very angry Selina with her hands in her hips and one of her foot was tapping, impatiently.

"I already wondered how long it would take before you lot would show up again!" Selina grumbles as her chest puffs up in anger. "Messing with my past, huh? Did you really think I wouldn't notice it? Did you really think I wouldn't-

Sean walks up the angry girl while reaching his hands out to her, soothingly. Then, with gentle voice; "Calm down, my kitty cat girl. All we wanted was some fun, and it was fun, wasn't it?"

The street girl folds her arms and starts to size herself up as she keeps telling herself to ignore the street boy's lovely pet name he just gave her. _"I'm angry, and will stay angry."_ Sean smiles gently at her as he keeps closing in. _"Though, he looks cute when he knows he's in trouble."_

Selina drops her head in defeat. It's very hard to stay angry at a boy like Sean Ornelas. He was right after all. They did have fun. Realizing she's no longer angry, Sean hurls himself around her for a hug.

"Thanks for keeping my secret a secret," Sean whispers into her ear. "Thanks that you never told anyone I survived."

Suddenly he hears a girl scream in the far end of the warehouse and the street boy recognizes it's Haleigh's voice. "Sean, are you there?! Sean, if you're there, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sean frowns as Selina's lips curl upwards into a bug grin. Haleigh keeps yelling for Sean and for help.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME! IT HURTS!"

Sean walks around Selina and scurries to the far end of the warehouse. So far he only knows they keep the prisoners cages in that part of the warehouse so, why is Haleigh's voice coming from there. And, what hurts her so much.

The street boy finds the answer to that question as he reaches the spot, noticing Haleigh locked inside one of the cages. She was dangling by her underpants which was tied to a rope which lead through one of the cage ceiling bars, through the warehouse skylight to a crane outside the warehouse. Sean has to admit; Selina can be pretty resourceful. Lucky she's not angry at them anymore otherwise they might have found themselves in the same situation.

"Do you like your new little bird?" Selina purrs. "I know cats actually play with the bird they catch until it stops moving, but I figured you might prefer watching me play with her. And by playing I mean; hurt her."

"You already hurt me enough today, you B*" Haleigh screams in anger as she tries to wriggle herself free. The only result she gets is pain. Lots, and lots of pain.

"What did you just call me?" Selina opens the cage and skips inside. Then, she grabs Haleigh's legs and starts swinging her from left to right, furiously. The warehouse fills with lots and lots of screams. Screams of pain.

* * *

 **Presence**

Alfred returns with Bruce to Wayne Manor and finds Selina riding down the stairs in a laundry basket. With a big thud she bumps into the butler but, instead of stopping she kept skidding through the door and into the garden. There, she made some more chaos by knocking out the gardeners.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Selina skips back inside and hugs her billionaire friend. She even gives Alfred a hug and says; "You know what, I'm done traveling to Bruce's childhood. He reached the age we finally meet so I don't need to anymore. Great news, right?"

Alfred doesn't reply. Instead, he walks into the study and turns the stereo on high volume. The kids frown as they proceed watching a happy dancing Alfred Pennyworth. Yes, Selina had expected the butler would be happy, but showing it the way he's showing it right now, is a little too much, right? Also, those dance moves, are pretty ridicules to watch.

* * *

 **So, this was the last chapter of this story so, please let me know what you thought of it by review. I like to hear your thoughts:D**


End file.
